Role Playing Adventures of John and Randy Re-posted
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Some of my first one shots of our favorite boys having fun on role playing Monday nights. Re-post from waldron82 account under my new account Slash/BDSM
1. Chapter 1

My good friend gamesgrl had saved some of my original one shots from the first Role Playing With John and Randy series I wrote around a year ago. She was good enough to send them to me so I will be reposting here for anyone interested. I owe her a huge thank you. :)

THE STALKER JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP SMUTTY

John Cena was feeling a little anxious as he left the corner bar. He had hung out with some friends looking for a little relaxation after a long week of nonstop work. While he was laughing and drinking with his buddies he had caught a mysterious stranger watching him from across the room. Well, watching was not the right word for it. It was more like a predator sizing up its prey before it would pounce. It was not that the man was not attractive to John. In fact, he was damn hot. Like a sex god come down from the sky was more like it. He had the slim but muscular body of a runner with full sleeve tattoos that John had found incredibly sexy. But those eyes! The man's eyes seemed to look right through him into his very soul. His smirk was pure evil as his come fuck me eyes had wondered up and down John's body, lingering a little too long on certain body parts. He had not even been fazed in the slightest that John had caught him perving only smiled wider and slowly bit his bottom lip. John was used to dealing with strangers that were hot for his body as it came with the territory of being a well-known celebrity. But this man shook him to his very core. After a while, he could not take the intense stares any longer. He excused himself and headed back to his hotel room. Feeling relieved as he entered the hotel lobby he took the elevator up to his room and opened the door with his key. He walked into the dark room and locked the door behind him.

"Don't move" John almost fainted when he heard a deep voice whisper to him in the darkness. He stood frozen like a statue in fear. "Good boy." The lamp beside of John's bed was turned on and he almost had a heart attack. The unnerving stranger from the bar was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tight-fitting jeans. Within a matter of seconds, the man had pounced on John and covered his mouth with his large hand. "Now are you going to be a good boy and be quiet or do I have to gag you?" The man took his hand off to test John.

"I-I'll be quiet." John whispered his stomach feeling a knot of dread. "W-what do you want?"

The tattooed man laughed, a dark sinister sound. "I thought that was pretty obvious at the bar, John. Isn't that why you ran away like you were on fire?"

"Y-you know who I am?" John was really getting scared now. "Of course I know who you are? Doesn't everybody? The great superhero John Cena, every kid's favorite wrestler. But I'm interested in you for a different reason. Take off your shirt."

"W-what?" John stuttered. "You heard me. I said take off your shirt like you do in the ring and throw it."

Now John was more than scared. He was so terrified that this man was a crazed stalker but he was too nervous of what might happen to refuse his wishes. He whipped off his t-shirt just the way he did every Monday on Raw and threw it across the room. The man licked his lips at the sight of John's bare chest. "Fuck, you look even better in person." John could not help blushing at the compliment. He pushed John down to his knees hard. "Now, time to get to business. Unzip my pants and pull out my cock." John slowly complied with the man's demands getting a little turned on by his show of dominance. His eyes widened as his stalker's huge member came into view. The man had the most perfect long and thick shaved cock and balls he had ever seen. Even soft, it was a masterpiece. "Suck my cock, John" The man pushed his limp member into John's warm mouth. "Let's see if that mouth is good for anything other than cutting a promo." John began to suck the man off, licking his tip with his tongue and then taking in as much as would fit inside of his mouth. He knew he should fight the man or refuse but something about the taste of the man's shaft was addicting to him. He wanted more and more. "Fuck, you have a damn good mouth on you" The man moaned throwing back his head as John started to really get into giving the blowjob. Feeling the other man's length hardening in his mouth gave him a sick sexual thrill to know that he was that good. He licked up and down the length as if it were a popsicle taking each of the man's balls inside his warm mouth and being rewarded with a wanton moan from his stalker. Getting braver from this encouragement, John went back to deep throating the now hard and leaking dick in his mouth. "Oh fuck yeah! Choke on my big dick, you slut!" The man grabbed John by the back of his head and began to fuck his face rough and hard. "Take my cock all the way down your throat!" John should have been angry by the treatment and being called a slut, but the man's dominance over him on served to make him harder with lust and his own jeans were begining to feel a little too constricting. The stranger continued his assault a few more minutes before pulling out quickly, his chest heaving with arousal. "I want you to strip for me. Show me that ass that I watch Monday Night Raw just to catch a glimpse of in those shorts." John's fingers trembled as they worked the top button of his jeans. He slid them down along with his underwear revealing his impressive cock now fully erect and dripping precum. The man sneered at the state of John's arousal. "You are such a slut, John Cena. All dripping and rock hard from sucking off a stranger. I'll bet you're just about ready to explode at the thought of me pushing my big cock into your sexy ass."

John groaned at the teasing words, unable to take it another minute. "Please, Sir, just fuck me!"

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees and spread your ass cheeks open wide for me. I want to see that pretty pink pucker I've jacked off fantasizing about every night."

John climbed onto the bed into position pulling apart his cheeks with his hands to reveal his tight hole. "Please, Mister, I want your cock so bad! Just fuck me now!"

The stranger wasted little time climbing behind him on the bed. He took the glistening precum off the head of his shaft and used it to lube up his dick. He pushed his member in hard and fast earning a gasp of shock from his obsession.

"Y-you didn't use any lube." John whined at the brutal intrusion of his entrance.

The man only smacked Cena's firm ass as he drove in until he was buried balls deep inside of his constricting walls. "Oh quit whining, you big baby. The great John Cena can man up and take a big cock. I had plenty of lube with my precum. I could have taken you completely dry." He began thrusting in and out grunting from the effort. He slapped John's ass again a little harder this time. "Open up those muscles and let me in. Fucking take my big cock, Slut!"

John moaned in submission at the dark orders and spread his legs wide allowing the dark stranger to plunge deeper inside of his ass. "Fuck, your ass feels good wrapped around my dick. That's probably why you're the fucking face of the company. Did you take Vince McMahon's wrinkled old dick in your ass to get that Slammy? It sure as hell wasn't for your Five Moves of Doom."

"Fuck you!" John moaned the man's taunting words doing little to quench his lust.

"No, I believe it's me fucking you, Bitch. And I'm doing a damn good job of it am I right?" John only moaned louder as he arched his back. The stranger chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." John began to fist his throbbing cock but the stranger saw him and batted his hand away. "Nope, I want you to cum just from my dick in your ass. Just let me try something." The man changed angles of his thrusts and struck the sweet bundle of nerves that would drive his partner over the edge.

"Oh Fuck, Sir, don't stop please! It feels so fucking good!" John was going crazy wanting to touch his hot throbbing cock so badly. He gripped the bed sheets in his fingers and put his head down on the mattress ass raised high into the air as the man rode him like a prized stallion. The stranger was panting harder now as he felt himself nearing his end. "I'm going to cum soon, John Cena. I want to see you cum for me. I want to see your face scrunched up in bliss as you come undone. Cum for me now!"

John let out a gasp as he felt his balls tighten and his load shoot out onto the bed sheets. "Oh shit I'm cumming! Fuck yeah, your cock is so deep inside me!"

The clenching of Johns walls milked the stranger's member and he released a moment later filling Joh's ass with his warm seed. "You're so good John! FUUUUUCK!" He collapsed on top of the sweaty and panting John.

"That was hot, Randy." John turned around smiling his dimpled smile and knocked Randy off his back. "But if I hear you making fun of my wrestling skills during one of our role plays again I'm going to give you an Attitude Adjustment you'll remember."

"Don't you mean a FU?" Randy teased his lover. "Our role-playing sessions aren't exactly PG you know."

"Randy, nothing with you is ever PG. You could make drinking a glass of water look like sex. I love our role-playing Monday nights except I want to know why I am always the one playing the poor little bitch and you get to be the big bad Viper?"

"It's the unspoken rule of gay sex, Johnny Boy." Randy jumped up on the bed doing his Viper posed with his now soft cock eye level with his boyfriend. "The dude with the biggest cock always gets to top. And the guy with the uh biggest ass is the bottom. And since your ass is bigger than J Lo's I think you're the bitch."

John pushed Randy down on the bed in mock anger and the two began to wrestle, there sweaty bodies fighting for dominance. "Give it up, Viper. You know you are no match for the Champ."

"The Champ of what a bad blowjob? I don't see any gold around your waist." Randy jumped up and ran for the bathroom his boyfriend hot on his heels. "You are going down, Orton! The Champ is Here!" Randy grinned broadly from behind the bathroom door. Oh how he loved Mondays.

(Hope you enjoyed. More soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Those of you that read my original series a year ago may notice some of my role plays are missing in the repost. That is because my friend that saved them was not a fan of bottom Randy so only saved the bottom John ones. I am just grateful all my work was not lost.

THE DOCTOR AND HIS PATIENT

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP FLUFFY

John was hurting and sore after Monday Night Raw. The vicious attack on him by the Shield had looked amazing on TV but even though the three men were his friends and had tried not to actually injure him they had been a little rough and his aching body was really feeling that last slam. He laid on his couch waiting for a house call from the WWE's personal physician dressed in only his boxers. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Doc." John called and the door opened to reveal John's favorite doctor Dr. Randal Orton. He was a damn good doctor and always knew just what to do to make John feel better.

Dr. Orton looked at the wrestler in sympathy. "John, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to take it easy out there? I realize that you superstars are all about the show but you are really going to mess up that back one day and end up a crippled old man before your time."

John was flattered by the concern in his doctor's piercing eyes. "I'm sorry, Doc. You know me, always going full speed ahead and never thinking about the consequences."

"Believe me, I know that John. Now roll over on your stomach for me. I want to examine your lower back." John complied, rolling over on his front and Orton knelt down on his knees and began pressing his fingers into John's tight muscles. "Your muscles are tensed up and extremely tight, John. Lie still and try to relax and I will massage the tissue and try to ease the tension in those muscles for you."

John sighed deeply as he felt the large hands of his physician work his tense back muscles. Under the nimble fingers he soon felt his body begin to relax. "Thank you, Doctor" My back is feeling much better. I'll try to take care of myself better next time."

Dr. Orton gave no answer to that just began to slowly move his hands lower until his hands were nearing the top waist band of John's boxers. "John, I'm going to remove your boxers so that I can massage your gluteal muscles, ok? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

John was so relaxed by now he barely registered what was being said. "Sure, Doc whatever you want. You know what's best."

Orton smiled and gently pulled down the boxers to John's feet and pulled them off, tossing them aside. He began to massage John's huge ass, getting little moans of approval from his patient. Dr. Randal was trying to stay professional but the sexy little noises that his patient was making was making him hard fast. He could feel his cock harden more with each satisfied purr that came from John's throat. He decided to take a chance and gently pulled apart John's ass cheeks looking in awe at his tight pink hole. He pushed on finger in slowly not want to frighten the man by his invasion. After seeing he received no protest from Cena he began to finger the man pushing in and out as if his finger were a tiny cock. John began to moan louder and found himself spreading his legs wide to allow better access to his pucker. Orton could stay professional no longer. He was on fire with lust his cock rock hard and throbbing in his pants. He removed his finger from John, smiling as John gave a small cry of protest at being left empty. "Don't worry, John." He cooed. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He stripped off all of his cloths. "Have you ever had a cock in your ass, John? Do you want lube? I don't want to tear you or cause you any pain."

"No, I haven't ever had anything in my ass, Doc. But I want you to fuck me. And I don't have any lube."

Dr. Orton's eyes scanned the room seeing a bottle of baby oil on an end table. "That's ok, John. I got it covered." He went over and picked up the baby oil and applied it liberally to his hard member. "What do you use baby oil for, John?"

"Oh that" John waved his hand at the bottle. "I have this annoying coworker that rooms with me when we tour and he covers every inch of himself in body oil. Goes through three damn jumbo sized bottles a week."

Orton climbed on top of John on the couch. "I guess it does have its uses." He pushed his hard cock into John's ass slowly allowing the man time to adjust. "Are you doing ok there, Cena?"

"Better than ok, Doc. You feel so fucking amazing inside of me. Please go all the way in."The doctor smiled at that comment and pushed all the way inside and began to thrust in and out slowly. "Damn you have a tight ass! You feel so good, Cena." Dr. Orton began to lose control as he pushed harder trying to get all of his impressive cock inside of John's willing ass. "You have the biggest most fuckable ass I have ever been inside of!"

John grinned broadly his dimples popping. "Well thank you, Doctor. Now fuck me harder!"

Dr. Orton did just that making his patient groan with pleasure. "Cena, have you ever had your prostate stimulated?" Doctor Orton asked as he began to rub his cock agaist John's sweet spot. The response was immediate. John ached his back in bliss and made the most pornographic moans Randal had ever heard. "I guess not."

"Oh, fuck that feels so damn good! Please keep doing that, Doc." Orton obliged him and John was lost in his own little heaven of sensations. "John, I want you to start stroking your cock for me while I pleasure you. I think you will enjoy how it feels." Orton instructed as he continued to fuck John slow and deep. John gripped his cock and began to jerk it. Soon both men were moaning with the sensations. "Fuck, please tell me you're close, John." Dr. Orton asked anxiously as his cock felt ready to explode.

"Yes, hell yes, Doc I'm so close." Moaned John as he felt his inevitable end. John jerked his shaft a few more times and came hard into his hand, his head reeling in pleasure. "Fuck yeah that's hot!"

Dr. Orton felt those tight inner muscles of John contract as he came and it sent him over the edge as well. "Ugh so good! Oh damn you feel good!" His warm essences filled up John's hole in two hard spurts as he fell back spent and panting for breath.

John put his head down on the couch and started laughing his big booming laugh.

"What's so funny, John" Randy looked over at his boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

"I'm going to massage your gluteal muscles?" John laughed harder. "What kind of lame ass shit was that? It sounded like a bad porno."

Randy smacked John hard on his bare ass. "Shut up, John!" He raised his voice high in a whiny fake sounding voice. "Oh no, doctor I've never had anything in my ass before?' He snorted. "Yeah right. And Big Show is going to show up next week on Smackdown wearing ladies underwear."

John make a face of disgust. "Randy Orton, that was both gross and disturbing. I won't be able to sleep for a week without nightmares." His face grew serious a moment as he reached over drawing his lover in for a sweet kiss. "But that massage did feel amazing. Thanks for taking such good care of me, Baby." He winked at his Viper. "Even if you are the most lame ass perverted doctor of all time."

"Shut up, John." Randy walked out of the room as John laughed. "Laugh it up, Lover Boy. But next Monday you are wearing a dress and apron and playing the housewife tied up by the horny robber if you don't shut your mouth."

John shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

THE HOUSEWIFE AND THE ROBBER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP SMUTTY

John Cena walked around his kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of his favorite boxer briefs and a frilly blue apron. He was making cookies for his husband of three years in their lovely home they shared while he passed the time. His handsome husband was a well-known lawyer and the job often kept him away for long periods of time but he loved the man so much they made their marriage work even though John got lonely on occasion. They had not been able to have sex for over a week due to his hubby's busy schedule so John was doing anything to get his mind off how absolutely horny he was. John leaned over and set the oven timer after placing the chocolate chip cookies into the pre heated oven. He was so preoccupied with his task that he never heard their front door open or saw the dark figure creep into their home. John turned on the radio and began to sing along with the first song that blared over the speakers as he turned on the water in their sink to wash up the dishes.

All of a sudden, a hand covered his mouth with black gloves, pulling him against a hard muscled body in a grip of iron. "Well look what we have here." A deep voice purred as the free gloved hand reached down to grope John's bubble butt. " A sweet little wifey all defenseless and alone. I was going to just rob your house of any valuables but you are so cute I think I'll have some fun with you first." He took his hand off John's mouth to turn off the water that threatened to overflow the sink.

John let out a high-pitched scream and kicked his attacker right in the balls as he took off running for the front door.

"Fuck! You're gonna pay for that stunt, Bitch!" The robber took chase to the hysterical John still holding his throbbing privates as he ran. Just as John almost reached the front door he was grabbed and thrown back hard landing on his ample ass on the floor. The masked intruder went to lock the door and John took the opportunity to run up the stairs locking the bedroom door with a click. The intruder grinned. He had the sexy wife right where he wanted him. He searched the downstairs for something to bind the other man with and found some ties that he assumed the wife's husband must wear to work. Taking a handful of them he ran up the stairs and began to kick the bedroom door with his booted foot. "You have two choices, Sweety." The man called mockingly. "Either open up that door and let me in so we can have a little fun or I kick the door down and you'll be punished like the naughty slut you are. So, what's it gonna be sweet cheeks?"

"You need to leave now! I'm going to call the police!"

The voice was so loud and shrill it hurt the man's ears. He was going to have to shut up that big mouth. "Fine, Baby, play it your way." A few minutes later the sound of splitting wood was heard as the robber broke the door open his steel toed boot, He entered the room to see the poor wife hiding behind the bed breathing so hard he was almost hyperventilating.

"G-get back or I'll scream! All the neighbors will hear me!"

The attacker laughed as he grabbed the man throwing him against the bedroom wall. "Oh, I'm sure you will, Honey. Which is why I'm going to gag that pretty mouth of yours." He held the man's wrists behind his back with one hand while he stripped him of his underwear with the other having the time of his life to keep him in place as John struggle. Wadding up the blue boxers, the assailant pulled John's head back and stuffed the cloth inside of the man's screaming mouth, muffling him. "There we go." The robber cooed as he began to tie the wife's wrists together with one of the blue ties he had brought from downstairs. John was now completely naked other than his lacy apron that covered his chest and cock leaving his ass open and bare.

John struggled and worked furiously to get the now soggy underwear out of his mouth while the masked man finished binding his hands. Just as the taller man was finishing up, John managed to spit the cloth onto the floor. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The robber groaned, fearing his eardrums would explode from the volume alone. He picked the wet underwear back up and shoved it in hard back inside of the man's open screaming mouth. He then took another tie and tied it over the wife's packed lips making it impossible to spit out again. He pulled John over to the bed and sat him over his knees, the large ass wiggling and giving him quite the show. "Now, you are being a very naughty little boy. And naughty boys get spanked hard on their sexy asses." The intruder began to slap the squealing man's bare ass making the man shriek into his gag and kick his feet up in protest. "Oh no, Sweetheart. You are getting what's coming to you now.I have to act fast before the hubby gets home and puts a stop to my devious plans." John struggled rubbing against the man's jean covered cock and causing glorious friction. "Go ahead and struggle, Honey. You are only turning me on more." He spanked the helpless John until he was sobbing loudly his ass hot to the touch and a flaming fire-red. As the wife sobbed through his gag, his spirit broken and submissive the masked man picked him up and threw him on the bed ass up and face down. Within minutes he had stripped himself of his black jeans and t-shirt leaving him naked with his hard cock on display. "Don't you move, Baby, or you'll get another spanking." John laid obediently sobbing his red ass sticking up on full display. The robber ripped through two bedroom drawers tossing its contents onto the floor until he found what he knew would be in there. a full bottle of strawberry lube. "Oh this bottle has never been opened." The man taunted as he applied a generous portion to his erect member. "Hubby been too busy with the job to make love to his little wife?" He climbed on the bed and began pushing inside of the bound man's heat. "Spread your legs, Baby. It will go easier for you if you don't fight it." John moaned as his hole felt so full from the stranger's invading member. The man began to fuck him hard and rough very unlike how sweet and gentle his husband always was treating him like he were made of breakable porcelain. It was actually kind of a turn on. "Fuck, you've got a nice little wet pussy! Your hubby doesn't know what he is missing!" The man pushed deeper and deeper both men moaning at the sensations. "That's right, Baby. Moan for me! You know the hubby doesn't give it to you like this!" John felt his cock begin to swell as it was trapped under him on the bed sheets. The robber was giving him the brutal pounding of a lifetime every thrust sending his senses into overdrive. The men grunted and moaned for a few blissful minutes before they both screamed in release at almost the same time, John's screams of pleasure muffled considerably by his gag. as he shot his cum all over his apron's front.

After a few minutes of silence as both men lay gasping, Randy untied his boyfriends hands and the tie that was wrapped around John's mouth. John turned around and spat his underwear out, glaring at the smirking masked Viper. "I should fucking kill you, Randy! I can't believe you talked me into doing this kinky shit in Cody's house while he is on vacation. He would die if he knew you broke his bedroom door!"

Randy looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, Babe guess I got carried away in the heat of the moment."

"And gagging me with my underwear? What is this, some damsel in distress bondage porno?" He jumped out of the bed and stomped into the bathroom muttering under his breath.

"Oh come on, Johnny." Randy whined following him. "You know you like it when I'm all rough and manly like that. It turns you on."

John merely grunted in response. "Besides" Randy laughed as he ripped off the sweaty mask. "You made the perfect house wife. I love this side of you." "OH SHIT! THE COOKIES!" John took off running downstairs at the smell of burning cookies. Randy licked his lips as he watched that round ass jiggle as he ran. "Damn, Baby. I hate for you to leave but I sure love to watch you when you go."


	4. Chapter 4

THE I QUIT REMATCH

BOTH TOP AND BOTTOM DARK

John Cena was standing in the middle of the ring for another I Quit match. His I Quit match against Randy had been such a huge success a few years ago that they had decided to do a rematch. Only this time there was a little different stipulation. As with all I Quit matches anything was allowed but this was to be a much more sexual match than the PG version. John was running back and forth in the ring wearing nothing but his tan shorts and his Cenation wrist bands as always his boxers were peaking out of the top of his low riding shorts. Randy Orton slowly entered the ring his intense eyes locked on his rival for the evening. John crouched in the ring waiting for Randy to climb inside so that the match could start. In the corner of the ring was a black bag containing all kinds of fun weapons to be used as well as the standard chairs and kendo sticks under the ring. The two men locked arms and wasted little time in trying to take the other man. John made the fatal mistake of turning his back on the Viper for a split second and he was rewarded with Randy's patented RKO out of nowhere.

As his head was reeling from striking the mat so hard, Randy took advantage of the situation and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the bag. He straddled the layed out John and cuffed his wrists dragging him over to the ring posts. He looped the chain of the cuffs over the top post so that Johns back was exposed to him and he was in a vulnerable position. "Do you give up, Jonh?" He whispered in the man's ear his voice seductive and deep.

"No!" John immediately replied without any hesitation.

Randy chuckled. "I was kind of hoping you would say that." The Apex Predator jumped out of the ring and went underneath to retrieve a kendo stick. He climbed back in smirking at the look of dread on his opponent's face. "I see you remember this, John." He laughed darkly. "Hurts like hell doesn't it?"

John glared at the man but would not dignify him with a response of any kind. "Oh, don't be so stubborn, Cena. You'll be screaming soon enough." Randy raised the weapon high and brought it down on John's bare back.

"Ahhhhhh!" John could not stop the groan that passed his lips. The feeling of the stick striking his naked back was almost unbearable.

Randy sneered. "I told you I would make you scream. Music to my ears." He struck the man again in a different place getting much of the same reaction. Randy hit the helpless man two more times relishing the sound of John's cries. Red welts were beginning to form on his rival's bare back. "Had enough? Do you quit now, Cena?"

John turned his head and appeared to think it over for a minute. "You hit like a girl."

Randy's face turned crimson with rage. He reached around John's waist ripping his shorts and underwear down to his ankles. "You've done it now, Cena." He growled. "You just moved this shit up to a whole new level."

"What the hell, Man!" John struggled to get his cuffed hands over the ring post as his now bare ass shook much to Randy's amusement. "What kind of a sick fuck are you?"

Randy went over to the black bag and removed a huge dildo. He carried it over to the now enraged wrestler and waved it in front of his face. "You see this, Cena? It's going in your ass hard and dry unless you quit right now. It's not as big as my dick but it will do for a start. Now, for the last time do you quit?"

"F-fuck you, no." John closed his eyes knowing what would come next.

Randy gave John no time to prepare as he pushed the fake cock deep inside John's entrance with no lube or prep of any kind.

"Ugh!" John grunted, refusing to scream and give his opponent the least bit of satisfaction. Randy pushed the dildo in and out of John's pucker with no remorse or gentleness on his part. This was not about showing mercy. It was about domination. Seeing the obvious pain that his rival was in Orton pulled the hard plastic from the man's now opened hole. "Do you quit now, John? I have the power to make all of your pain go away."

This time John was not quite so cocky. "No." He said, the muscles in his face tight from pain.

Randy did something unexpected as he lowered himself down on the mat and took John's cock into his warm mouth sucking John to hardness. Now John was groaning from pleasure and not pain. Randy did not give the unexpected blowjob long. Just as soon as he felt John's cock harden he pulled out and went to the bag for a cock ring which he put on the flushed and panting Cena. "I'll let you cum if you say I quit, John." Randy squeezed the rock hard member now trapped in the cruel ring. "I'll take that cock ring off and milk you dry. You'll cum so hard you'll pass out. Would you like that, Cena?"

John took every ounce of resolve he had and shook his head. "I'm not quitting."

If Randy had ever looked like he was hearing voices in his head now was the time. His eyes took on a crazed look and he was trembling from his fury. He turned tore off his black and blue ring trunks and walked around to John's face shoving his cock in John's mouth so hard John was certain he was trying to choke him to death. "Now you're going to fucking choke on my dick. I'm going to pound that throat so raw you won't be able to say I Quit. You had better get my dick nice and wet because after I have my fun with your mouth my cock is going to tear open your sweet ass." Randy began to face fuck John ramming his dick down John's throat all the way to the base. John's eyes watered and he began to gag but the Viper showed no remorse or signs of slacking off. "Awww, you don't like my big ass dick fucking your big mouth, Cena. Well, that's too fucking bad. You should have thought of that before being so damn stubborn. Now take my cock like a good slut and stop being such a whiny bitch." Randy continued until John's mouth began to feel a bit too good and he feared he would have his release. He pulled his dick out and grinned at the dazed look in John's eyes spit and precum dripping from the corners of his mouth and his lips swollen. "Final chance, Cena. Do you quit or is my viper going to stretch out that hole even more?"

"Go. To. Hell." John whispered his voice hoarse from the brutal fucking.

"Okay, suite yourself." Randy pushed his member into John and began a brutal pace right away giving John no time to adjust at all. What Randy did not know was that John Cena knew his weakness. He let his guard down when he was horny. As Randy's eyes closed in bliss John worked his cuffed hands over the top rope. He jerked around, knocking Randy from his warm heat and straight down on his ass in shock. Before the Viper could react, John had him over his shoulder and was delivering a killer AA knocking the wind right out of him. John went to the black bag and unlocked his cuffs with the key as the Viper lay stunned in the center of the ring. He dragged Orton over to the corner and cuffed his hands over his head and looped it over the top post much like Randy had done to him except his front was facing the Cenation leader.

"Randy, Randy" John smiled his dimpled smile. "You are a damn smart man but you have one weakness. You are so cocky and confident you underestimated your opponent." John looked through the bag while Randy bucked and arched his back trying to free himself to no avail. "Let's see what kind of fun things I can use on your ass." He pulled the cock ring from his own swollen member. "Payback's a bitch, Orton." He put the ring on Randy's throbbing shaft. John gave Randy an evil smirk that made the man feel a little afraid. "Oh, look what I found." He held up a pair of nipple clamps. "These are fun."

"Fuck, no not those, Cena." Randy had very sensitive nipples and he did not like the idea of the clamps at all.

John teased the Viper's nipples until they grew into hard little nubs and attached the clamps loving the hiss from the taller man. "What's the matter, Orton. You can dish it out but can't take it?" John picked Randy up and wrapped the man's legs around his thick waist impaling the man on his cock. Randy threw back his head and hissed at the intrusion. John braces his muscular arms on the ring ropes as he drove his thick cock into the Viper's tight hole. "Damn it you're so tight, Orton! I'm going to fill you up so good!"

Randy's own shaft felt like it was going to explode from the pent-up blood flow. "Please, John, he begged, take off this cock ring. I have to cum. I have to!"

"What do you say?" John was driving into Randy so deep and hard.

Randy felt like evey inch of his hole was being stuffed with John's pounding cock. "I QUIT! QUIT!"

John smirked in victory and ripped off the ring allowing Randy to let go. "I QUIT! SHITTTTTT!" Randy's cock twitched and shot his thick cum all over himself and John's chest. John thrust a few more times and groaned as his own warm essence filled Randy's ass. John unlocked Randy from the cuffs and began to raise his hands in victory doing a little You Can't See Me hand taunt in Randy's face. "Mature. Real mature Johnny." Randy grumbled as he removed the clamps from his now sore nipples. "God forbid Super Cena should ever say I Quit."

John looked at the empty arena as he gathered up their toys anxious to get everything put away before the people and superstars would arrive for Monday Night Raw. "Oh, get over it, Randy" He put on his shorts and underwear. "I let you spank me while dressed as a housewife. I think a little set of nipple clamps is more than a fair trade."

Randy rolled his eyes as the two men left the ring to go get a bottle of water. "Whatever John, just know this. I will get my revenge, Baby."

John slapped Randy on his firm ass and walked away laughing as his boyfriend fumed. "I'm looking forward to it, Babe. It's what I love about you.

"That's not all you love." Randy grumbled as he followed his man rubbing his now sore ass.


	5. Chapter 5

THE COP AND THE STREET PUNK

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP SMUTTY

John Cena was a man that enjoyed pushing the envelope when it came to rules. Being the son of a rich man that had always been given anything his heart desired he was a bit of a spoiled brat. He had been in trouble with the law more times than he cared to admit and his rich daddy always bailed him out. It certainly did not hurt matters much that he had the body of a god and the boyish face of an angel. At the moment he was speeding down a country road in his red mustang with his favorite rap song blaring through the speakers. "With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man. Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man. Livin in the streets all my life I'm a bad man. I'm a bad man. I'm a bad man." He sang out at the top of his lungs.

All of a sudden he saw a police officer standing in the middle of the road holding up his hand for John to stop. John noticed the cops dark-colored car parked alongside the road. "Oh shit, I am so screwed." John hit the brakes knowing that the tall cop had to have seen how fast and reckless he was driving. As his car came to a stop, John rolled down the window determined to sweet talk his way out of trouble. "What can I do for you, officer?" John looked into some of the most intense eyes he had ever seen.

The cop was not impressed by John's dimpled smile. "Get out of the car, Boy."

John shivered at the deep stern voice of the cop. He obeyed the man quickly stepping out of the vehicle. The cop looked at John slowly, taking in the man's large muscular arms that were on display thanks to the tight sleeveless tank top he was wearing. "Is there a problem officer?"

The cop sneered at John and the look was unsettling to the young man. He was used to everyone bowing to his every whim. "Put your hands behind your back, Son."

"Why? What have I done?" John whined knowing that his father was not going to be pleased with a late night call from the local jail.

"Shut up, Punk and don't give me a hard time. You know fucking well what you were doing. I said put your hands behind your back!"

John did not want to get into any more trouble so he complied, wincing as he felt the cop slap the cuffs on his wrists roughly and tighten them just a little too tight in his opinion. "Ow! Go easy man. I have a good attorney." John warned and he heard the most disturbing laugh from the officer he had ever heard. It chilled his soul.

"Is that so? Well, I think I need to read you your rights." The cop bent the cuffed man over the front of his car and spoke directly into John's ear with a tone that was soft and deliberate. "You have the right to feel my dick in your ass." John's eyes widened. What sort of fucked up rights were those? The cop moved his hands up and down John's jean covered ass as he continued. "You have the right to scream and beg for more. You have the right to fucking cum harder than you ever have in your entire life." The officer unzipped John's pants as he leaned frozen in shock over the red mustang. He lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles while John gasped panting from the cop's words and the cold night air. "You know" The sexy tan cop continued as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put them on. "I think I have probable cause to do a full cavity search. After all, there's no telling what you street thugs may be hiding. You could have an entire razor blade shoved up that big ass. I could be in danger."

"N-no officer I don't have anything like that." John protested as he felt the gloved finger probing into his tight hole. "P-please no." The police man only smirked and pushed one thick finger inside of John's pucker. "Now spread your legs, Boy, and let me do a thorough search.." John closed his eyes and the stern officer smacked his bare ass hard causing him to jump. "I said, and I will not repeat myself again, spread those legs and let me in that ass, Boy." John finally obeyed the cop as a spread his legs wide and prayed no one would come down the road and see his humiliation. "Good boy." The cop cooed as he pushed two fingers into the tight ring of muscles and began to scissor his fingers to open up the man's hole. "You can never be too careful these days." John thought the worst was over after a few minutes and the cop removed his two fingers. "You know" The man spoke as if talking to himself. "I don't really think my fingers are long enough to really get in there. I have to be thorough." The next thing John knew he felt the tip of a cold night stick probing the opening of his entrance. He lost all his cocky attitude then.

"Please, no I'm begging you!" John cried not caring if he sounded like a little bitch. "Please officer, don't push that thing into my ass! I've leaned my lesson I swear!"

Much to his relief he felt the night stick leave his opening. "Have you really learned your lesson, Boy?" John nodded with enthusiasm eager to be away from this pervert. "Do you remember your rights as I gave them?"

"Y-yes." John groaned as he felt the cop rubbing his naked ass cheeks.

"What was the first one?"

"Uh I-I have the right to feel your dick in my ass?" The cop was unzipping his zipper of his uniform pants and pulling out his hard and leaking member.

"And the second?"

"I have the right to scream and beg for more?"

"Good boy." With that the cop pushed his hard thick shaft into John's opened ass burying himself in balls deep.

John moaned loudly with the sensation of having his ass stuffed full. The officer began to fuck his suspect hard, gripping John's large hips in his hands and pushing his cock in until John's ass was impaled by him all the way to his zipper of his pants the metal rubbing on his cheeks. John felt the cop's cock inside of him so deep he almost felt the man's balls inside of his hole.

"Fuck you have a nice ass, Kid." The cop groaned as he pushed in deeper than John thought was humanly possible. "I've seen your rap sheet. You are a trouble maker and love to have people fuck you to get out of trouble. Well, I'm honored to be another name on that list. Because after tonight you won't be causing trouble for some time. Your ass will be too sore to walk right for a week."

John could not form words only moan at the assault on his body as he could get no leverage with his hands cuffed behind him. "Please, officer" John was so fucking turned on his cock ached. "Please stroke my cock for me!"

The officer grinned and grabbed the man's erect member and began fisting it hard. "Told you that I'd make you beg for more."

"Oh yessss" John hissed in pleasure as his cock was jerked roughly the same time his sweet spot was being struck with each thrust.

"Do you remember your third right?"

"I have the r-right to cum harder than I ever have in my life?" John moaned his body on fire.

"Then fucking do it!" The cop jerked his cock hard and John screamed his release in an ear deafening roar. "Oh fuck yes! Fuuuuucccckkkk!" His seed splashed all over the hood of his red mustang.

"Going to fill you up so good, Boy." The cop pushed his throbbing member in all the way to the base and shot his load inside of John's walls. "Oh yeah that's a damn tight ass!"

John busted out laughing as his boyfriend glared at him. "What are you laughing at John?" "Those rights! Those fucking rights, Randy! How the hell do you come up with this shit?"

Randy just glared at his man. "You don't appreciate having such an adventurous kinky boyfriend. You don't deserve me. And this old 12 Rounds police uniform was good for something."

John kept on laughing at Randy's serious face. "Damn you should have seem your face!" He deepened his voice in a mock Viper tone. "I'm going to have to perform a full cavity search. I must be thorough!" He mocked.

Randy's jaw clenched. He was not amused. "Just for that funny boy I'm leaving you cuffed out here in the middle of the street with your pants to your ankles. I'll drive down the road wait a little while and come back for you. Who knows? Maybe some fans will happen by and everyone can see your naked cock and ass on Twitter by tomorrow. A lot of fangirls would thank me."

That made John stop laughing in a hurry. His boyfriend was just evil enough to do that to him. "Come on, Baby, you wouldn't really do that to me?" John pleaded his blue eyes wide.

The Viper just smiled. Sometimes the voices were so much fun.


	6. Chapter 6

THE SEX SLAVE

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP DARK

Randal Keith Orton was a hard man. He had worked for an underground sex slave trafficking operation for around three years. His job description was simple: find an attractive and unsuspecting man and lure him in until he could pounce. The next thing his poor victim would find himself kept in total captivity until he could be trained as an obediant sex slave and sold to the highest bid to their perverted but very wealthy clients. Randy had earned the nickname the Viper for his cold calculating ways and how he would strike on his prey before they even knew what had hit them. He smiled as he drove to his house that was equipped as a full on training room. He had hit the jackpot tonight with this one. Randy had found one of the most handsome men he had ever laid his eyes on in the local bar. The man was drunk out of his mind so it didn't take much persuading to get his muscular target to go outside with him after promises from the Viper of a steamy one night stand. Randy had easily overpowered the man in his drunken state and now had him helpless in the backseat of his car covered in a heavy blanket. The man was so sexy with his beautiful blue eyes and boyish features. He was going to make a fortune off selling him but first he was going to have the time of his life breaking the hottie in. Randy hoped he was defiant and angry. He loved a good challenge. The ones that whimpered and cried like little babies and begged for mercy took the fun out of the training sessions. After arriving at Randy's home under cover of darkness, the Viper had picked up the man still wrapped in the blanket and carried him inside the house and down the basement stairs. Once he reached the bottom he uncovered his new prisoner. The man was gasping for breath. He was a little shorter than Randy but built strong and muscular like a bodybuilder. He had an army style haircut and wide beautiful blue eyes. His hands were tied behind him and his mouth was taped with duct tape, He looked at Randy with a mixture of anger and fear. Randy loved that look, actually he thrived on it. He watched the man's breathing become even more shallow in panic as his eyes scanned the room taking in all the bondage devices and toys (if you could call them that) meant to inflict pain and pleasure.

"Yes, Boy, all these things will be used on you." The Viper took a pair of scissors and cut the man's shirt from his body as he talked. "From this moment on you have no name. Your identity is only to be my slut and to be used in any way I see fit. Your body is under my control. If I want you to feel pain you will scream in pain. If I want you to give me pleasure you will work until I cum. And you will not be allowed any release of your own. If I see you cum without permission you will be a very sorry man. Do you understand all this, Boy?"

"Muck Mou!" (Fuck You) The man screamed through the tape taking his foot and kicking his captor square in the balls. He started going for the stairs while Randy gasped in pain but it was no good as the basement door had been locked by the Viper on their arrival.

Randy started laughing and the sound unnerved his captive. Was the man insane? "Oh, you are a feisty little bitch aren't you? I'm going to enjoy breaking you in." The man pressed his body against the basement door pushing frantically to get out but it did him no good. The Viper reached the stairs and grabbed the bound man by his short hair making him wince as he was dragged back into the room of horrors. "Just for that little stunt you definitely will not get to cum tonight or any night during our training. Only good little boys get to cum. Now let's get you naked so I can get that cock and balls locked up." The man struggle valiantly but it did no good in the end as his hands were restrained and the Viper was used to dealing with resisting men all the time. He pulled the man's jeans and boxer briefs down after he had removed his shoes and socks from his kicking feet.

"You got a nice cock, Slut." The Viper squeezed the man's cock as his prisoner's face flushed in embarrassment. Randy chuckled. "Oh, you'll get over your shyness soon enough. From this point on you will not be allowed to wear any cloths. Your assets must be on display for me at all times." Randy stroked the man to hardness until he had him panting and moaning in unwanted arousal. He then took a device from the table called the Five Gates of Hell. It was a cock prison made up of five metal rings the first circling the base and then the other four traveling up the length with the last ring pushing the cock head up at an odd angle. It was all held together by a black leather strap. It was a cruel chastity device and john moaned as his thick member was locked into it. "This little piece of delight is called the Five Gates of Hell." The Viper smiled at the pained expression on the face of his slave. "This will ensure that you will not be cumming tonight or any night until I decide you deserve it," He pulled down his tight black leather pants and his semi hard shaft came into view. He tore the duct tape that was gagging his captive from his mouth and shoved him to his knees. "Now, be a good boy and suck my cock."

The man knew he was beat. He had tried to resist a moment before and it had earned him more rough treatment and his dick being crushed by cold metal. He took the Viper's cock into his mouth timidly licking the tip with his tongue his nose smelling the sweat and leather caused from Randy's skin-tight leather pants.

Randy shoved the man's head down hard forcing him to take the entire length into his mouth. "I said, suck my cock, Boy. Not lick it like a damn popsicle. I want you to deep throat my shit or I'm going to fuck your sweet throat so raw you won't be able to talk for a week,"

The poor prisoner gagged as he tried hard to obey his new master but being so new at it all he just could not take it all the way especially with how well endowed the Viper was. The man was hung like a horse.

"You are a worthless cock sucker!" The Viper pushed the man backwards and he fell on his ass hard looking up with pitiful eyes at his abductor which did nothing to make the Viper feel sorry for him. He dragged the man by the hair again over to a bench that had manacles for his legs. He bent the man over the bench so that his ass was raised in the air and his legs spread wide held in place by the manacles on each side.

"P-please." The shaking man cried losing all his dignity. "I'll suck your cock again! Please don't fuck me. Your cock is too big and I'm a top. I've never had anything in my ass."

The Viper placed his hard dripping shaft at the crying man's entrance. "All the better for me then. I love a good tight hole wrapped around my big dick." He slapped the man's bubble butt hard. "And you never beg or tell me to stop. No is a word no longer in your vocabulary." He pushed his cock into the man's tight ring of muscles. "Now you are going to take my cock in your ass and you are going to love it. As a matter of fact, you are going to beg for it. Beg me know to fuck you harder or I will go get some of my buddies to come back here and fuck you. Would you like that? To have two or maybe even three cocks stretching that big ass?"

"N-no please!" The man was shaking with the force of his sobs. The Viper's dick was invading his hole and he could not imagine another one shoved in alongside it.

"Hmmm yeah. Maybe my buddy Wade Barrett. His cock is bigger than mine and he loves breaking in little boys."

"N-no I'll do whatever you say! Please, Sir, fuck me harder with your big cock! I want you to bury yourself in my tight hole!" The man's face flushed red with shame at his words.

"Now that's more like it, Boy. And since you asked so nice..." Randy began to push hard into the man's clenching walls. "Fuck, boy you are tight. Your ass is squeezing my dick like a damn vice!" He hammered away at the man's pucker getting gasps and moans for his effort from his sexy prisoner. "Your ass feels so good I don't think I'm going to last long, Boy. Now ask me to cum in your ass! Beg me to!"

"Please, Sir, will you cum in my ass? I want your cum!"

The Viper smiled at his slave's obedience. "I don't think so, Slave. You don't deserve my cum in your ass. I'm going to mark your face like the slut you are." He pulled out of the man's tight heat and walked over to his flushed face. Jerking his throbbing cock a few times he released all over the man's cheeks and nose even getting some of the warm substance on his new sub's lips. "

Damn John, I love giving you a facial." Randy stood back admiring his handiwork.

"Randy, I'm really glad you had your fun but if you don't get me out of this shit right now and suck me off you are going to be the sex slave for the next three weeks." John growled his voice thick with arousal. "And I am officially banning you from watching any more bondage porn. This damn Five Gates of Hell is torture."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, duh Babe, it's called the Five Gates of Hell what did you expect? And you deserve a damn Oscar for that performance. I actually thought for a minute you were going to use our safe word."

John laughed as his man released him from the shackles. "And lose my chance at being master next week? No fucking way, Babe." Randy gulped. He knew he should have never been so mean to John. His lover had a way of repaying everything threefold. Payback would be a bitch.

"Can't we just call it even Babe if I buy you dinner instead?" He wrapped his arms around John and placed his head on his chest. "No, way, Randy. Dinner for two may be nice. But watching your sexy boyfriend moan and cry for release as you pound into his tight body? Priceless."

Randy sighed. He was glad Monday was still a week away. "Now, suck me off before I go find Wade Barrett to do it.' John teased lightly pulling the Viper from his thoughts.

Randy sank to his knees. "Sure thing, Baby. I'm going to make you feel so good." Randy purred as he grasped John's member in his hand.

John grinned. "I'm wise to your tricks, Randy. You are not getting out of being the slave next week. Now man up and suck my cock."

Randy huffed. His man was so heartless.


	7. Chapter 7

THE PRINCIPAL AND HIS STUDENT

BOTTOM JOHN TOP RANDY SMUTTY

John Cena was a trouble making prankster and every teacher's worst nightmare. He could single-handedly turn a classroom full of obedient students into a madhouse. And somehow, no matter how much evidence there may be against him, it was never his fault. He was on his way to the principal Mr. Orton's office. Most of the kids at the highschool were scared shitless of the intimidating Randy Orton. He was a tall man with piercing eyes that seemed to gaze right through you and a patented glare that could turn you to stone. His voice was low and gruff and he was well-known around the school as the kind of man that does not take shit from anyone. John, although a troublemaker, had never been called to Principal Orton's office until now. John knocked on the door of the principal's office.

"Come in" a deep voice called from the inside. John pushed the door open and saw the school principal sitting behind his large desk. Randy Orton glared as his eyes took in the white rapper wannabe. He hated kids that acted like street thugs. The kid was dressed in a throwback jersey and a pair of low riding jorts that showed off the band of his color boxers. He wore a ball cap turned backwards and stood slouching his shoulders with a look of boredom on his face. Randy had to admit if he were to be honest with himself that the kid was cute with his boyish charm and striking blue eyes but he was annoying as hell. "Take off that hat when you are in my office, Cena." Randy snapped.

The kid simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled off the hat stuffing it into the pocket of his jean shorts. "Do you know why you are here, John?" Randy asked leaning back a little in his chair as he spoke.

Again, the cocky kid shrugged his shoulders. "No, man, I have no idea."

Randy stood up tall his eyes blazing with fury. "From now on you will address me as Mr. Orton or Principal Orton. Is that understood, John? I am not your buddy."

John sighed, clearly annoyed with the situation. "Yeah, it's understood."

"That's better, Mr. Cena. Now, would you please care to explain to me why these items were found inside of your locker and brought to my office?"

John looked down and smiled an arrogant dimpled grin. Randy might have found it cute if not for the situation. "I have no idea. Those don't belong to me, Ma-uh-I mean Mr. Orton." Randy raised his eyebrow as he looked at all the dime store pranks on the desk including a whoopie cushiom, itching powder, a rubber razor, and a plastic calculator that squirted water.

"Is that so, John? Then why is it that your home room teacher Mr. Heyman caught you putting this very whoopie cushion on his chair two days ago? Or was it one exactly like it?"

John tried to suppress laugh at the memory. He was feeling extremely pleased with himself. "I want you to lower your shorts and underwear, John, and lean over my desk."Principal Orton removed a wooden paddle from inside his desk. "I usually don't administer corporeal punishment but you are leaving me no choice, Son. What you need is a good old-fashioned bare butt spanking."

John backed up waving his hands in front of his face. "No way, Man! No way you are gonna whip my ass with that thing and no way I am going to pull my pants down in front of you. This shit is messed up. I am leaving for real."

"Oh no you're not young man!" Randy reached over and grabbed the retreating man. "Now either you pull down your own pants and take your punishment like a man or I'm going to pull them down for you and bend you over my knee like a six-year-old boy!"

John knew the older man meant business and his grip was strong as iron. He jerked out of the principal's grasp. "Ok, ok, Man, I'll do it. Just settle down, alright yo?" John unzipped his jorts and lowered them to his ankles. "Your underwear too." Randy ordered getting the paddle ready. John turned his back to Mr. Orton and lowered his boxers as well keeping his back to the man as he leaned over the desk, his round ass sticking up in the air.

Randy began to spank John's ass hard swatting one cheek and then moving on to the next one with hard even strokes. "Ouch, Man! That freaking hurts!" John complained as he gripped the desk in his hands. "Good, then I'm doing my job right. What you need to learn boy is respect for authority." Randy smiled as he saw how flushed Cena's bubble butt was becoming from his attentions. He laid the paddle down and began to spank the warm butt hard with his open palm. Smack! Smack! Smack! The sound of Mr. Orton's hand striking the punk's jiggling asscheeks could probably be heard down the hall. "You know" Randy stopped his beating on the poor kid's ass. "I don't think a little paddle is going to teach you a lesson at all. I think you need something larger, much larger in that ass.

From his place on the desk, John could not see Randy pull his erect cock out of his black suit pants. He came behind his student and pushed his dick inside of John's tight ring of muscles. "F-fuck, Mr. Orton. What are you doing?" John whined as his ass was invaded by the thick member taking him hard and dry.

Randy did not slow or stop at the question only pushed inside the heated hole until he was buried to the hilt. "Take my big cock, Boy." Randy fucked John deep and forceful. "I'll teach a thug like you how to show some respect." John moaned and arched his back as his principal fucked him senseless.

"Hell, Man, I fuck chicks! I don't take cock in my ass!"

Randy switched angles and thrust in deeper causing John to give one of the sluttiest moans he had ever heard and spread his muscular legs wider so Mr. Orton could push in deeper if that were possible. "That's it, Boy. Give in to the pleasure. I can make it hurt so good for you." Randy had young John a writhing, moaning mess.

"Oh shit, oh holy shit, Man, fuck my ass harder! Fuck yeah this feels good yo!"

Randy pounded relentlessly and felt his balls tighten the signal of his end. "I want you to jerk off for me, John. Do it now! I want us to cum at the same time!"

John jerked his aching shaft in his fist and cried out as he felt his orgasm going to hit. "Oh shit, Man I'm going to blow a nut! Fuck you're fucking me so good!" He squirted his release all over the desk as Mr. Orton groaned and shot his load deep within his student's clenching walls.

Both men slumped over spent and sweating. "That was really fun, Randy." John grinned at his lover. "You did so great, Baby. You missed your calling. You should have been a school principal. You sure showed me the error of my ways."

"No thanks." Randy grunted going to change out of his dress shirt and tie. "I go through enough putting up with your immature ass all day long."

John pretended to pout. "I'm hurt, Randy. All my fun little tricks keep you young and sexy."

"You remember that when your sexy ass is sore tomorrow from the legit spanking I gave you tonight." Randy called feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Oh, by the way Randy I have a confession to make, Baby. I kind of put shaving cream and toilet paper all over your new Hummer. The guys dared me to do it and I couldn't say no. They said it would be as funny as hell to see your face. Isn't that hilarious, Babe? Babe?" John heard nothing but silence from the other room. He gulped in fear. Randy was ok as long as he would answer back. It was in the silence that the voices visited him. "Randy, you still love me right? Answer me, Baby." Nothing. "Oh shit." John Cena closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

THE CAMPER AND THE PSYCHO

BOTTOM JOHN TOP RANDY SMUTYY/DARK

John Cena was running for his life wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs through the woods. He had his wrists bound behind his back with a coarse thick rope and duct tape covering his mouth but he didn't even care about that fact. All he cared about was getting the hell away from the crazed maniac that was now hot on his heels. It was a matter of life and death. John had been out camping in his old blue pick up truck that was loaded down in the back with his camping supplies. As he stopped on the old dirt path and stepped from the truck to get his bearings a man had come up behind him and put his hand over his mouth with one hand as he pinned John's arms behind his back with the other. the man had been freakishly strong as he bound and gagged the unsuspecting camper whispering all the perverted things he was going to do to him when he got him back to his cabin. He had stripped John down to his underwear and thrown him into the back of John's pickup truck and started driving up the dusty road. In his desperation to escape John had jumped from the back of the truck and rolled down a hill into the woods. Knowing the lunatic was probably chasing him with murderous intent, John had begun running as fast as he could through the thick forest stumbling occasionally over tree branches and rocks as he could not use his hands as leverage. He had no idea where he was going he only knew he had to get away.

Randy Orton was an ex Marine that lived out in the woods and loved to kidnap and play with sexy men that he found daring to hike or camp in his woods. he was dressed in a tight olive-green tank top that showed off his tattooed arms and a pair of camo pants and hiking boots. He had spotted the muscular hottie standing in the middle of the road bent over looking at a map. The man had been so shocked by his attack he had been easily overpowered. What Randy had not counted on, however, was the man having enough balls to jump from the moving vehicle and take off running through the forest. Randy parked the truck and took a bag with more rope and a knife in it that he slung over his shoulder as he took pursuit. "Damn it, I'm going to fuck that boy so hard." Randy was pissed at himself for not tying the captive's feet together before he threw him into the truck. No matter. This was Randy's woods and his prey would soon be lost.

John heard footsteps crunching through the leaves as they neared him and he began to panic as he breathed hard through his nose. Whoever was coming was coming fast and he feared the worst. John reached an incline and tripped falling face down the hill his face hitting against the fallen tree limbs at the bottom. He tried frantically to get back to his feet but he had landed in a large mud hole and his bare feet were slipping and sliding with no hands to help him get up. He looked up in fear as the man who had captured him earlier came into view smirking at his obvious distress, Randy sneered as he observed his target laying still bound and gagged struggling in the mud. He jogged over to the terrified man and slapped him hard in the face.

"You want to fucking run away from me, Boy? You want to roll in the mud like a damn pig? Well, I want you to suck my fucking cock!" Randy jerked down his camo pants revealing his large member to John's eyes. He grabbed John by his short hair and forced the man to his knees ripping the duct tape from his mouth and shoving his shaft into the man's unwilling mouth.

John was so desperate he did something he knew was not wise being bound and at the other man's mercy. He bit his attacker's cock hard.

Randy screamed in rage and slammed John down into the mud hole pushing the gasping man's face into the mud holding him under a second and bringing him back up his face covered in the wet mud. "You want to fucking bite my cock? Well, then roll in the mud like the dirty pig you are!" He pushed John back down into the mud and rolled the man around a few times until his almost naked body was coated in the mud. He jerked the man back up a second time and shoved his cock back inside of John's mouth again. "I fucking dare you to bite my dick again, Boy. I will cut your dick off and feed it to you!"

John sucked the man's dick this time allowing the dominant man to fuck his mouth hard. He did not doubt it one bit the man would go through with his threat and he did not enjoy the idea of being castrated. The cool mud that coated John's face and mouth provided excellent slip for Randy's shaft and he found himself grunting in pleasure as he thrust in and out not caring if his captive enjoyed what was happening to him or not. "That's a lot better, Boy. Get my dick nice and hard for that sexy ass."

John's eyes widened at that statement. He had never had anything in his ass and he had a bad feeling that an impressive dick like the one being rammed down his throat would hurt like a bitch. He took his mouth from the man's demanding cock and backed up falling backward again in the mud.

Randy rolled his eyes at the man's feeble attempt at escape. How far did he honestly think he could get with no shoes and his hands bound? He strode over to the man and grabbed him by his large arm pulling him up. He was a heavy SOB. There was a tree ahead that was forked in the middle leaving a space between the two trunks. Randy dragged the man over to it and removed his hunting knife from the bag around his shoulder showing its thick blade to John. "See this knife, Bitch? If you try anything else I'm going to use it to cut off your cock and balls. You understand."

"Y-yes, please don't." John stood frozen in fear as the other man took opportunity of his submission to cut the ropes binding his wrists. He pushed John into the middle of the two tree trunks and spread John's arms wide tying one hand to each trunk. Once his task was completed he grabbed the waistband of his helpless prisoner's underwear and ripped it down to his ankles exposing the man's tasty round bubble butt and cock. "You have a nice ass, Boy" Randy cooed gently rubbing his large palm over the surface and squeezing the large globes. "Way, way more than a full handful."

"P-please don't fuck me. I'm not into men." John fought the tears that threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

"Hmmmm you sure could have fooled me, Slut. Tell that to your dick." Randy laughed darkly. "Look at you? You are fucking hard as hell."

John's face flushed in shame as he looked down at his hard member jutting proudly from his body unable to meet his abductors' eyes.

Randy took a blue bandana from the bag and tied a large knot in the center. "I don't feel like hearing your screams today, Boy. You know you want it. I just have to show you. I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard you will be ruined for girls forever. All you will be able to think about any time you try to fuck pussy is my huge cock filling you up so good." Randy shoved the knot of the bandana into John's mouth and tied it tightly around the back of his head. He then took a handful of the mud that covered John's body and smeared it all over his leaking shaft. He came behind John and pulled apart his cheeks admiring the view. "Just look at that tight virgin hole" he teased sticking one finger inside. "It's going to feel so damn good wrapped around my big cock." He pushed into John and the two men groaned in unison. The mud made everything warm and slick and Randy's dick slid in and out with relative ease. "Fuck yeah, take my big dick, Boy!" Randy slapped the bouncing ass with one hand while he fucked the tight pucker rough and deep. He drilled into his restrained captive showing no mercy.

John moaned around the gag in his mouth. He knew that he should not be turned on by this assault, hell might as well call it a rape, but he was so fucking turned on. The stranger knew how to use his large dick to its full advantage and he felt his own swollen rod leaking precum onto his thick thigh. The man fucking him was ruthless and animalistic and it was turning him into a slut more by the minute. Randy felt the man's submission as he moaned out in ecstasy and spread his legs wide showing his obvious enjoyment.

"You love my fucking cock don't you, Boy? You are moaning like a whore!" Randy struck John's sweet bundle of nerves and John began to thrash in his bonds desperate to be released to touch his aching cock. Randy saw his dilemma and grabbed the man's throbbing shaft jerking it in his mud coated fist drawing a scream of passion from the man's throat. "Yeah cum for me you Slut! I want to hear you scream!" Randy ripped the gag from John's lips as he continued to pound his ass.

"Fuck yes, I'm so close! P-please fuck me harder!" John screamed into the quiet of the woods. Randy pushed his cock in all the way to the base and pulled John's head backwards planting rough kisses all over his exposed neck. "OH FUCK! YES I'M CUMMING!" John came so hard he thought he might black out as he shot his large load. Randy followed a few minutes later filling John's loosened pucker with his warm essence.

Randy took the hunting knife and cut John from the tree. "What the hell was that, Babe?" He asked. "I had you in the back of the truck to take to our cabin for some play time and you jumped out of the back of the damn truck! You scared the living shit out of me! What if you had been killed, Baby?" Randy looked at the small cuts on his lover's face from where he had fallen and his face been torn up by the brush.

"Sorry, Randy." John looked a little sheepish. "I just thought running away would make it seem more real. I didn't use our safe word so you had to know I was alright."

Randy looked at the filthy dirty and battered John that was smiling at him with his adorable dimples popping. "You know what, John Cena? You are the biggest pain slut in history. Good thing I enjoy dishing it out." He picked up his man bridal style and carried him back toward the truck. "I don't like you being bare foot though. You could really hurt your feet."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and laid his head on his chest loving it when his man took care of him like this. "You do realize, John that if you ever bite my shit again I'm banning you from role play time indefinitely" Randy threatened in his gruff voice.

"I love you carrying me like this, Randy. My hero." John teased, ignoring Randy's idle threats as always.

Randy grunted in response. "Well, I hope you do appreciate it. Your ass is damn heavy, Cena."

John winked. "You know you love it, Orton." Randy turned his head so his boyfriend would not see the smile threatening to break across his stern face. He loved John and his huge annoying ass more than life itself but he would never admit it openly. He had a reputation to uphold. :)


	9. Chapter 9

THE PUNISHED RECRUIT

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP KINKY

Sergeant Randy Orton was a hard man. He had to be to keep his men in line and get the job done. At this present moment all of his attentions were focused on one new recruit by the name of John Cena. John had broken one of the biggest rules on the base: no sex with other recruits. He had been caught by two other recruits fucking a sweet little man by the name of Evan Bourne. The two men had informed Orton of John's activities which was why the man was now standing face to face with Randy dressed only in his army issue underwear and dog tags.

"So," Randy faced his red-faced recruit with an intense glare. "You know the rules about sex on this base, Maggot. You have the nerve to go behind my back and think that I won't find out about it?"

"With all due respect, Sergeant, you wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for those two little bastards Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes." Cena's blue eyes flashed in rebellion. And rebellion of any kind Randy Orton would not tolerate.

"Hit the deck and give me twenty, Cena!" Randy bellowed.

John got down as ordered but the sergeant could tell that the recruit's heart was not in it. He was the most stubborn man Randy had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Forget it, Soldier. I want you to get up and strip off your underwear. Then I want you to go stand against that wall at attention with your hands folded behind your head POW style. And if you refuse anything I tell you to do I will personally see that you are given a dishonorable discharge for defying authority."

John frowned but obeyed reluctantly pulling down his underwear. His large cock hung down limp and spent between his legs.

"I see by your dick that whatever little slut you fucked must have really worn you out, Cena." Sergeant Orton sneered. "Too bad it won't stop me from having my fun. We'll see if we can't get that cock ready to go again."

"W-what Sergeant?" John stuttered some of his former fight leaving him. He was not usually a bottom and he knew in his gut that Sergeant Orton would not bottom for anyone.

"You want to fuck with little boys, Cena?" Randy pushed the man toward the wall. "Well, we'll just have to punish that offending dick of yours. Now, get into position or you're done. That's my final warning."

John leaned against the wall, standing straight at attention with his hands folded behind his head wearing nothing but his dog tags.

Sergeant Orton stripped off his shirt and picked up a riding crop in his hand. "Now" He continued swinging the crop in his hands. "I'm going to make the punishment fit the crime. You want to fuck around with that cock we'll just have to teach you a lesson. You will not remove your hands or say anything other than what I tell you to." Randy struck Cena right on his limp cock with the crop and was impressed to hear a hiss intake of breath but Cena remembered his orders and stayed silent otherwise. Orton continued to tease and smack the recruit's chest, thighs, cock and balls paying special attention to the offending body part. "Beg me to hit your cock and balls harder, Soldier!" Randy reached down and squeezed the large member in his hand.

"Please Sergeant, will you bring more pain to my cock and balls, Sir?" John choked out feeling the blood rushing to his now throbbing cock and balls.

Orton swung and struck the panting man with a hard blow and he let a word slip unwanted. "F-Fuck!" "You disobeyed me, Boy. I was going to let you off the hook after that last hit but now you are getting more punishment. Come with me." Randy pulled the soldier's hands behind his back cuffing them together with handcuffs.

John followed obediently into the next room. There was an examination table set up. "On the table, Cena!" Randy ordered in a stern voice.

John climbed onto the table and laid on his back forced to put his weight on his bound arms. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

Sergeant Orton pulled out a tens unit. It was a device used for sending electric currents of various strengths to chosen body parts by placing pads in the location of choice. A dial on the side of the box could be adjusted to either raise or lower the strength of the current. "Oh, we're just going to play a bit, Boy." He grinned evilly. "You are going to get a lesson you will never forget. Every time you are tempted to fuck another twink recruit like Bourne you are going to remember what it felt like when Sergeant Orton fried your balls."

John's eyes grew large and he started to get up off the table. "Get the fuck back on that table, Soldier! Or I will make sure that you are sent home a disgrace and ashamed to face your family." John laid back down slowly blinking back his tears. He had waited his entire life to join the service and no matter what he was going to stick this shit out. "That's more like it." Randy cooed placing a small white pad on each of John's balls and one on th center of his cock. "I'll start slow and see if we can't get that dick rock hard." He turned the dial one notch and John felt a small jolt run through his sensitive balls and dick. It was not too unpleasant only a strange sensation foreign to him. Randy turned the dial two more notches and John let out a low moan. The electricity flowing to his manhood was causing his once limp member to harden and grow hot. Randy was enjoying himself watching John's cock twitch and harden turning red and warm to the touch. But still he was not getting his desired reaction. He turned the dial almost to full strength and got the ear shattering scream he was looking for.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" John breathed through his nose to try to deal with the painful feeling. His dick felt like it was literally on fire. But it was still erect and harder than ever if that were possible.

Randy removed the pads from Cena much to his great relief. It was to be a short-lived relief however as the next order filled him with dread. "Turn over on your stomach, Soldier. I want to see that big ass up close." Randy had to help the cuffed man turn over on the narrow table. Once he was eye level with the perfection that was Cena's ass he placed two electric pads on each ample cheek. "I want you to be able to feel them" He teased "But as huge as that ass of yours is Cena, I probably need four pads on each cheek for you to feel anything."

John huffed at that remark but knew better than to back talk the sergeant any further. Again, Orton turned on the tens unit and John felt his ass muscles contract and tighten. Randy leaned over and pushed his wet tongue inside of John's pucker rimming him as the electric ran through his cheeks. John was a moaning sweating mess. His cock was so damn hard from all the stimulation but with his hands cuffed and his hard dick trapped under him against the table the only hope of getting relief was for his sergeant to take pity on him. "Please Sergeant, I promise never to fuck a recruit again! Please just fuck me! I have to cum now or I'll explode.

Orton turned off the tens unit and pulled off his pants. He flipped John over again onto his back and pulled him to the edge of the table. He raised John's legs over his shoulders and plunged into his welcoming heat. "Oh shit, it feels so good, Sergeant! Fuck me harder!" John threw back his head as Randy drilled into him with all his might. John felt his sergeant filling him up so completely and he had never begged for a man's cock like he was Sergeant Orton's. The man had turned him into a cockslut in only a few minutes. The men were both so aroused from the erotic torture that they came hard together within a few minutes.

Randy unlocked John from the handcuffs. "Mine! You are all mine John!" Randy broke character for the first time in one of their role plays as he allowed two small tears to trickle down his face. It broke John's heart in two. He took Randy's bearded face into his hands and rubbed the tears from his eyes with his fingertips. "I'm so fucking sorry I hurt you, Baby. I am such a damn fool." Randy turned his head, ashamed of his weakness and tears. He hated it that John had kissed Evan at the club even if Evan had been the one to initiate the kiss. John had told him that he needed to be punished for his actions and doing it as another character in a fantasy setting was the only way Randy could bring himself to cause any pain to his baby. It had broke his heart when he had walked in on John sharing a kiss with the high flyer in the center of the club floor. John and Randy had only kissed one another for the past years that they had been a couple.

"Please, baby, punish me more!" John cried kneeling down to take Randy's trembling hands into his own, tears of regret streaming from his blue eyes. "You didn't hurt me enough! I still feel so dirty for what I did to you! I need to bleed." To look into those sad sorrowful eyes of his Viper made John want to crawl under a rock and die. He wished a thousand times over he would have pushed Evan away as soon as the innocent dance had turned into something more. The two men had kissed and rubbed their cloths cocks together until John had gasped and released into his constricting jeans. John had fallen prey to the passion of the moment but he had felt his world come crashing down at his feet the minute he saw Randy enter the club and showing none of his violent temper just walking out wiping away the tears. He had hurt the man that he would give his life for. "Please, Randy, tie me up! Spank me! Use me like the dirty slut I am!" John lowered his head into Randy's lap at his lover's mercy.

"No" For the moment there was no fantasy, no kinky play, just Randy and John two men completely in love. He pulled John up and pulled him close. "You are not a slut, John. You are my world."

If it were possible John felt even more guilty to hear his man's rare declaration of love. "Hurt me, Randy. I fucking deserve it." He cried broken.

"No" Randy repeated softly. "I'm going to love you."


	10. Chapter 10

THE MODEL AND THE PHOTOGRAPHER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP SMUTTY

(My inspiration for this was the the infamous Joe Boxer ad)

Randy Orton was a man possessed. He was a photographer for a well-known modeling agency and he had seen his share of sexy men throughout the time he had worked there. But nothing had prepared him for the newest model that had arrived to model a line of men's underwear. John Cena was his name and he was like a walking wet dream. He had boyish features with a dimpled smile that could light up a room and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. But what had taken his breath away was when the man had walked in to model his grey boxers dressed in nothing but the boxers and a simple ball cap. He had the most perfect body Randy had ever laid his eyes on. It was sculpted to perfection with huge muscular arms like that of a bodybuilder. Randy had tried to stay professional as he told the new model to tip his head downward in a sexy pose but Randy's mouth felt so dry as his eyes could not stop looking at the outline of John's impressive manhood in the boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Randy was almost glad when the shoot ended so that he could make an excuse to go to the bathroom and take care of his raging hard on. The man was just that hot.

After fucking the unsuspecting man with his eyes all day long Randy was thrilled to hear John tell another model that he was going to stay a little later after work hours to catch up on a few things. Randy was so excited to get the man alone and seduce him. He would do anything to see that sex god come undone with lust as Randy pounded into his sweet ass like a dog in heat. He wanted to hear the man's lusty moans as he sucked on his muscular pecks and teased his nipples with his wet tongue. He did not know if John was into men or not nor did he really care. Randy was going to have the man tonight one way or the other. He had to have him. Finally, they were alone. Randy watched John in the hallway as the young model gathered his belongings together. Randy walked in casually so he would not alarm John.

"Hey there, John. So, you had to work late too?" Randy smiled at the started man.

"Oh yeah, hi there Randy. You did a great job on my pictures today. The company was very pleased with your work."

Randy's mind began to form a plan as John spoke. "Hey, listen Cena, I need to shoot one more picture of you in the grey boxers we used in the first shoot. The pictures turned out a little blurry. You want to do that and we'll call it a day?"

John seemed a little annoyed to have to strip down for another picture when he was anxious to get home but he wanted to please the company. "Sure thing, Randy. Just let me go change and I'll be right back."

Randy wanted to call out to John and tell him he could change right there in front of him but he did not want to ruin his master plan to get in John's boxers by the end of the evening. John returned a few minutes later eager to be done and go home. Randy gulped as his eyes took in the blissful sight.

John saw his intense gaze and blushed a little. "How do you want me to pose this time, Randy?" He asked trying to break the tension he felt.

Randy walked slowly up to the man with the eyes of a predator. He got so close to John that they were almost nose to nose although Randy stood taller and John had to look up a little. "I can think of lots of poses for you, John." Randy's deep voice was husky and smooth as silk. "I would like to see you on your back with your legs spread wide, on all fours taking a pounding from my cock, or my favorite with your legs wrapped around my waist as I fuck you senseless." He licked his lips looking down at the flushed man's boxers. "And not one of those poses includes you wearing any underwear."

John looked at Randy in shock. Those are not the types of things you expect to come out of your photographer's mouth. The fact that they were alone in the building did not fill him up with reassurance either. The man was looking at him as though he were a piece of meat to devour. "I-If you don't want to do the shoot, I think I'll go change and head home, Randy." John all but ran out of the room to go and change.

Randy sighed. This was not going well at all. But he was not going to take no as an answer. If he allowed John to leave now, the man would probably avoid him like the plague after this. He had to go and show John how much pleasure he could bring the man. Randy was taking a huge chance now and he know it. If John were to complain to the company about sexual harassment Randy could lose his job all for the sake of one hot ass. He stripped off all his cloths and went down the hallway into the changing room. He was met with the most perfect sight he had ever seen: John Cena bending over puling off his boxers showing off his bare round ass. It was even more heavenly than he imagined.

Randy came behind the bending man and pushed one of his thick fingers into John's entrance. John jumped in surprise but Orton gave the man no time to react. He wrapped his tattooed arm around John's neck and pulled him flush against his naked body, letting Cena feel his rock hard erection against his ample asscheeks. "I'm so fucking hot for you, John." Randy whispered in the panting man's ear as he began to rub his aching dick against John's ass. He kissed the man's sweet neck loving the little whimpers and moans he heard coming from John's open mouth. "Come on, Baby" He whispered teasing John's entrance with the tip of his glistening head. "Please let me in that tight little ass. I'll make it feel so good for you."

John gave no answer only moaned a little louder from the dirty talk and Randy knew he had him right where he wanted him. While continuing to kiss up and down his new lover's neck, Randy took his cock in one hand and gently pushed it inside of John's tight heat.

"Oh f-fuck" John moaned out at the intrusion.

Randy gave the man a moment to adjust before he began to thrust in and out of the man's amazing ass. "An ass like yours is a crime to waste, Cena" Randy began to thrust deeper as he felt John's muscles begin to stretch allowing him entrance. "You have an ass that was just made for fucking. If you were mine you would spend every moment of every day filled up with hard cock. My hard cock to be more exact. Would you like that, John? To have my big dick buried in your sweet ass every night?"

John had never had anyone talk dirty to him like that before. It was building a strong fire of passion and he was consumed by his lust. He began to thrust his ass back against Randy forcing Orton's cock in deeper inside his hole. Randy grinned at that act knowing John was his. "You fucking love my big dick don't you, John? I'm going to hit your sweet spot so hard you are going to see stars."

John could barely hear anything that Randy said beyond this point. Not one of his old lovers had ever cared about his pleasure but Randy Orton seemed determined to turn him into a sweating, cursing mess. The dual pleasures of Randy's warm mouth worshiping his neck and shoulders along with his thick member filling up every inch of John's ass was driving John to the brink of insanity. That man could not have stopped if he wanted to. No words would come out only broken curses and moans of delight.

Randy changed the angle of his thrusting and struck a spot deep inside of John that he had never known existed. His eyes rolled back inside his head and he arched his back in heavenly bliss.

"Oh fuck, Randy. Please don't stop. Please hit that spot again!" John was dying, his entire body one big nerve ending.

Orton chuckled as he used the tip of his swollen head to rub against John's prostate. "Does that feel good, Baby?" He cooed loving the power he held over the groaning hottie. "If you want me to continue I want to see you jerk your dick off for me."

John grasped his erect shaft in his fist and began to jerk it in rhythm to Randy's thrusting. "Anything, I'll do anything just don't stop. Fuck!" John cried much to Randy's immense delight.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Blue Eyes." Randy struck the spot over and over feeling like a porn star as he watched the shorter man's reaction. "You've never had a big cock like mine have you Cena?"

"Fuck Randy, feels so huge inside me!" John moaned as he did not know to push forward into his stroking hand or backward into Randy's pulsing shaft. "I'm going to cum soon."

Randy smiled an evil smile and reached in front of John wrapping his fingers around John's base. "I'll tell you when you can cum, Cena." He growled with authority.

"Oh fuck, please Randy let me cum now or I'm going to explode!" John whined getting a laugh from his tormentor.

He had John suffer a few more agonizing moments until he felt his own release hitting. He let go of John's cock and pushed hard inside of his clenching walls. "Come now, Baby! I want to see you come for me!"

John screamed his pleasure as he shot his large load and Randy went over the edge a few seconds after filling up the ass he loved so much. "Damn it, Baby that was so fucking hot."

John smiled back at his boyfriend as Randy placed one last kiss on his neck before pulling out his flaccid cock. "I never knew you was so damned obsessed about my ass."

"Yeah, well it's hard not to notice it, John. The damn thing is the size of a beach ball."

John rolled his eyes at the comment. "Why is the entire world obsessed with my ass? I saw a Twitter page dedicated to it you know."

Now it was time for Randy to roll his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head, Cena. There's probably a whole shitload of sites dedicated to the perfection that is the Viper's viper." He looked at John raising his eyebrow in an imitation of The Rock. "And what the hell was that Joe Boxer ad? You could actually see your shit. Are you trying to cause massive heart failure to every fangirl around the world? I had to start a rumor that it wasn't really you to calm things down a little."

John slapped his man in mock anger. "You're the one that did that? Real fucking mature you asshole! And talking about pictures you sure have a right to talk Mr. I'm buck naked with only a towel to cover my cock."

Randy picked up John's grey underwear and waved them in front of his boyfriend's face. "Give it up, John. I win this one. If you don't shut up that big mouth of yours I'm going to stuff these right in your mouth."

"Ooooo kinky." John smirked back at Randy. He snatched the underwear and pulled it over Randy's head running away laughing like a maniac. "But it looks better on you, Babe!"

Randy growled and pulled off the offending underwear. He balled it up in his fist and stalked slowly toward the direction of his retreating lover. "I hope you enjoyed that little stunt, Johnny." He smirked his eyes full of evil. "Because it's the last thing you are going to be saying for a very long time. I think it's time to take more pictures for Twitter."


	11. Chapter 11

THE SEX ADDICT

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP KINKY

Randal Keith Orton was working his graveyard shift at the psych ward of a local mental hospital. He had been warned by all the other nurses to stay away from the padded room on the end of the block. That room held the biggest nyphomanic (sex addict) that had ever been admitted to the hospital. The poor bastard was so obsessed with sex that he had to be restrained 24/7 so he could not continually masturbate. Randy's job description was clear: give the man his pills and get the hell out of the room. They said the man was very attractive and he would plead for hours to persuade the nurses to fuck him. As a matter of fact, several nurses had lost their jobs for that very crime.

Randy got to the end of the block and peaked inside of the forbidden door. He almost came in his pants at the sight. One of the sexiest men he had ever laid eyes on was tied naked spread eagle in the center of the padded room. His body was perfect and muscular like a bodybuilder and his cock was a work of art. The man moaned and thrashed from side to side as if he were in the greatest torment of his life. Randy felt himself harden as he looked at the vulnerable sexy man and knew he was the only one working the night shift. He could literally do anything to the sex god that he wanted to and no one would be the wiser. Randy unlocked the door and walked inside of the room. The man's face was flushed from his efforts and he had the most beautiful blue eyes that Randy had ever seen.

"What's your name, Boy? Randy bent down to look at the sweating man. "I'm here to give you your nightly pills."

"No" The man moaned out. "My name is John Cena and please don't give me those pills tonight. Please touch my cock! I haven't been able to touch myself for so long!"

Randy reached down and touched the man's impressive manhood. It was already rock hard. "They tell me that you're a sex addict. Is that right? They have to keep you in here for your own good. It said on your file that you couldn't even keep a fucking job to support yourself. All you do is sit around all day long jacking off."

"Please" John moaned thrusting his hips up in frustration. "Please just untie one hand and let me touch myself! They've kept me tied up for days! It's been sooooo long."

"You must really be a sex addict, Slut." Randy chuckled running his finger up and down the hard shaft in front of him. "I've barely touched you and you're already hard."

"I told you it's been days! I can't take it! Please I'm begging you have mercy on me and let me touch my cock!" John's face was flushed red from his frustration. It did not help matters that the tan nurse on night duty was hot as hell.

Randy stood up and pressed his foot on the throbbing cock. "Well, they told me that you've been locked in here for days. Look," He teased pressing his foot down harder."I'm pressing my whole damn foot down on your cock and you're still hard as hell. I don't think you're getting your pills tonight. I think we're going to have some fun."

"Please, Sir! Please just let me touch my cock! I won't tell anyone about it! Just untie one hand!" John thrusted his up pushing against Randy's foot for stimulation.

"How about my cock, John. Do you want to touch it?" Randy groped his huge member through his blue nurse's scrubs and smiled at the hungry look filling the bound man's face.

"Oh, fuck yes! Bring that delicious cock over here! Just let me have it!" John raised his neck up as high as hit could reach and licked his lips looking hungrily at the cloth covered dick

Randy was cupping in his pants. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this." Randy smirked taunting the helpless man. "Maybe I should just give you your sedative and leave."

"No-o please, no! Bring that cock over here and just let me suck it! I'll bet you've never had a blowjob as good as the one I can give you! Please, Sir. You'll not regret it!"

Randy teased the man like he was about to pull his pants down and then backed off. "I don't think so. I'm not ready yet." He straddled the writhing man and began hitting him all over his broad chest and thick thighs then cupping John's balls in the palm of his hand and giving them a little squeeze. "How bad do you want it, Bitch?" He growled as he teased the erect member a little. "What will you let me do to you first before we fuck?"

"OH ANYTHING!" John screamed the idea of having the hottie's fat cock buried inside him after so long without any sexual touch from another man. "You can do anything you want to me, Sir!"

Randy bent down and stuck out his tongue flicking it over the swollen tip of John's cock head. It was already leaking precum. "Anything?"

"Yes, I said anything! Please just take me into your mouth, Sir! I'm going to explode if you don't! I can't stand it another minute!" John was going crazy as he thrashed around in his tight bonds. He had never felt more turned on in his entire life. It was almost painful.

Randy looked up slowly and gave the man an evil smile before engulfing his entire length into his warm mouth and began to suck hard.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, just like that! It feels so fucking good! Please don't stop!" John pushed his cock in and out of the nurse's wet mouth fucking the warm hole. Randy was an expert at giving good head. He knew it would not be long until he made the sexy John near his climax. "Oh, fuck! Thank you so much, Sir! You're going to make me cum so fucking hard!" John was a sweating and panting mess. Randy remained silent only gave the stud in front of him his best blowjob, licking and sucking and gently pressing on the tight swollen balls with his nimble fingers. This slut was going to be so much fun to play with. John's breath became more shallow. "I'm going to cum! Oh yes, it's been sooo long! Yes!" John arched his back feeling his end imminent. It was at that exact moment that Randy pulled his mouth from John leaving the poor patient throbbing and unfulfilled, crazy with need. "Oh damn it! I was so fucking close!" He thrusted up and down into the empty air. "Please, have pity on me! You don't know how long it's been!"

"So close yet so far away." Randy teased raising up as if to go.

"I fucking hate you, you son of a bitch!" John hissed through his teeth.

Randy just laughed. "I'll be right back. I've got more plans for you, Cena. Don't go anywhere now." He walked out leaving the man in agony. Randy returned a short while later carrying some items with him, a flogger and a straight jacket. Randy kneeled down and looked the horny man right into his lust-filled eyes. "I'm going to get you loose from these ropes and put the straight jacket on you. If you fight me, I will tie you down and force you to take your pills. You'll never get to fucking cum for weeks. You understand me, Boy?"

John nodded gazing into the nurse's piercing eyes almost hypnotized by their intensity. Randy untied John's hands and feet and the man offered no resistence as he was strapped inside of the straight jacket. "Now," Randy pulled the man into a kneeling position. He lowered his blue scrubs and underwear and watched John's stunned reaction. Randy was not just packing heavy, the man was fucking huge and thick as hell. "You call yourself a sex fiend? Well, I want to see it as you suck this fat dick. And you'd better make it worth my while if you plan on cumming any time tonight."

John wasted no time fitting as much of the enticing member into his mouth that would fit. Unable to use his hands that were locked in the jacket he was forced to use all his oral skills to please the sexy tanned night nurse.

Randy groaned and held John's head in an iron grip as he began to fuck his sweet mouth. "Damn it, Boy. I wish I had known about you all along. I could have played with your sweet body every night. I'm going to fuck your throat raw!"

John simply moaned his pleasure at the rough treatment sending vibrations of bliss up and down Randy's thick cock.

"Frustrating isn't it, Cena?" Randy breathed as he buried his cock down John's open throat. "Hard as hell and locked into that jacket unable to touch yourself. If you're a good boy I'll fuck you so fucking good that I'll milk you dry without anyone even having to touch that sweet cock of yours."

John feared he might pass out from all the sensations and the nurse's dirty talk. The man should have been a phone sex operator. He would be a millionaire.

Randy pulled out his cock before he reached the edge. "I want you to put your head on the floor and ass in the air. Spread your legs and arch your back, Slut. I want to see that tight little pucker.

"Y-yes, Sir." John hurried into position longing to feel that beautiful cock pounding into his ass, filling up every single inch of him with hard cock. He had missed it so much.

Randy began to strike the upturned ass hard with the flogger getting grunts from the horny John with each blow. "Gonna make that round ass fire-red, Cena." Randy had never seen such a large and sexy ass on a man before. It was just begging to get fucked as it jiggled every time Randy struck it which made him only want to hit it harder.

"Fuck, feels so good! Hit me harder, Sir!" John panted, his face pressed against the cold floor.

"You are the world's biggest slut. Begging for me to punish you harder. I'm going to tear up that ass. And you'll probably beg me to make you bleed." Randy threw the flogger aside and shoved his cock inside the tight ring of muscles with no prep or lube.

John screamed at the brutal intrusion of his walls. "Oh, quit crying you big baby. You said you are a sex addict. Well, I'm curing you of your addiction. After I get done fucking your ass raw you'll be much too sore to beg the nurse to violate you tomorrow night!" Randy set a hard and brutal pace giving the restrained man no chance to adjust to his massive length.

As John's muscles began to stretch and allow Randy to delve in deeper John's screams to pain turned into ones of pleasure. "Oh fuck, I love your big cock! You fill me up sooo good, Sir!"

Randy rode the hot ass like there was no tomorrow pulling out only to push back inside harder burying himself in balls deep each time. "Oh, that's it. Scream for me, Boy! No one will hear you in here! Let it all out for me!" Randy was hitting John's sweet spot and causing the man to come undone.

"Oh, fuck, Sir! Keep hitting that spot! Fuck, it feels soooo damn good! Destroy my tight ass!" Both men groaned as they did something very rare in sex for first timers. They both came hard at the same time. Randy spilled inside of the screaming Cena and John let loose all over the floor in front of him. It felt so good for John as his release squirted hard from his pulsing shaft. He could not even form words only cries of complete delight.

Randy released his boyfriend from the jacket and the two shared a wet, passionate kiss.

"You know, Randy." John grinned his large dimples on full display. "I am seriously loving these Role Play Mondays with you. But some of these ideas are crazy, Baby. If anyone should be playing a sex addict it should be you."

"Not true." Randy argued giving John one of his rare smiles. "This is fantasy, Babe. Me being a horny son of a bitch is just reality."

John threw back his head and laughed a hearty laugh. "Nothing was ever spoken with so much truth, Randy. Where the hell did you get a straight jacket anyway?"

"I have my ways." Randy winked "Lots of props over at the WWE. I may have had Glenn slip me one when no one was looking."

"You little thief" John pulled Randy against him in a rare show of dominance. "I should punish you." He growled into his lover's ear. "But being the sex addict you are, you would probably enjoy it too much. Maybe we should contact Dr. Shelby to talk about your little problem."

Randy slapped John's bare ass and laughed. John smiled loving the sound of the Viper's amusement. "You are such a goof, John Cen. Why do I even put up with your geeky ass?"

John turned around and shook his ample cheeks making Randy laugh even more. "Because you couldn't live without it, Babe. It's your addiction. Face it. You need my ass or you'd lose your mind."

Randy slapped each cheek again and walked out of the room. "That may be true, Cena, but what about your addiction to my cock? You can't go one day without it buried in your ass. I guess we are the perfect couple."

"That's for sure.' John grinned as he rubbed his sore ass following after the man.


	12. Chapter 12

THE COP AND THE DRUG DEALER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP KINKY AND DARK

Randy Orton chuckled, feeling extremely pleased with himself. He was a notorious drug dealer in the city and was so dangerous that most of the cops stayed out of his way fearing for their lives. That was until the new officer, a fresh-faced clean-shaven man by the name of John Cena dared to fuck with him. Well, John was about to learn the hard way what happens when you fuck with Randy Orton. Most men in Randy's line of work would have just killed the meddling son of a bitch the first time they had him cornered and been done with him. But Randy was a different breed of thug. He enjoyed molesting and torturing his victims with various sexual tortures. He fed off their screams and the way he forced their bodies to respond unwillingly to his attentions. It did not hurt any that this new brazen cop was drop dead gorgeous with blue eyes and the sexiest ass Randy had ever had the pleasure of gazing upon.

"Almost to my place, Copper. Then you're going to learn what a bad mistake it was to fuck with Randal Keith Orton." Randy told his captive as he drove his Hummer.

The sexy cop was struggling on the backseat, his wrists cuffed behind his back with his own handcuffs and his mouth and feet bound with duct tape. He arched his back as he tried to get free of the metal restraints but being a cop he knew it was hopeless without a key. The cuffs would only grow tighter the more he struggled in them.

"Having fun back there?" Randy teased good-naturedly as he watched the man in his rear view mirror. "Thanks for providing the handcuffs, by the way. It sure made the whole abduction thing easier on me."

"Muck Mou Masshole!" John screamed through the tape. "Fuck me? Fuck me? I think it's gonna be the other way around, Cena. You'll find out soon enough. You couldn't just leave well enough alone like the other pigs could you? You had to go and try to be the big conquering hero that arrested the infamous drug lord. Well, now you get to play the part of my evening's entertainment." Randy's deep monotone voice continued. "Better relax and enjoy the ride, Cop. Because this is the good highlight of your evening."

A short time later, Randy was drinking a shot glass of Jack Daniels in his luxurious kitchen dressed only in a tight pair of black briefs. He figured there was no reason to put on any cloths if he was just going to strip out of them anyway. The briefs were just for show and shock value. He wanted to see the officer's eyes when he revealed his enormous dick for the first time. He had no way of knowing if the cop had ever taken a cock up his ass before but in a sick perverted way he kind of hoped he had not. He wanted to hear those virgin screams as he shredded the man's tight hole ripping into him and making him bleed. Randy Orton was a sick puppy and he knew it. Randy gathered together the things he would need to play with his new fuck toy and went into his master bedroom where the cop was being held.

John Cena was a sight to behold. The man was tied up spread eagle in the center of the king sized bed. A thick black cloth was tied in his mouth to keep him quiet and he was completely naked other than the black utility belt that had been a part of his police uniform. Randy decided to keep the belt on John to remind himself that he was fucking a cop, for him the ultimate middle finger to authority.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Officer?" Randy smirked as he walked up to the outraged Cena and took the man's soft cock, rubbing it between his fingers. "I was hoping to see you hard by now but don't worry yourself any. We'll get there in time." Randy pulled out a small knife and watched as the attractive cop began to pant in fear. "You think I'm going to kill you, don't you, Cena? You probably think that I'm going to cut you into little pieces for trying to break up my little drug ring. Well, it's your lucky day because I'm not going to do that. I'm only going to leave you with a little reminder not to fuck with Randy Orton ever again."

John whimpered behind his gag as Randy climbed on top of the large man's body. "Now hold still, Cop. I don't want to slip and really cut you open." John held still but his body was tensed in dread as Randy began to slowly carve three letters inside of John's inner thigh: RKO. As the blade cut the three delicate letters small droplets of blood came to the surface. Randy took the tip of his finger and dipped up the bit of blood sticking his tongue out to taste the coppery substance. "You taste so fucking delicious, Cena. Maybe I should cut you open. I would but I'd rather taste other things as well if you get my drift." Randy climbed from the now shaking man.

The cop was so terrified now. He had no clue what other evil plans the dealer had for his helpless body. Randy walked back over to the cop holding a handful of clothespins.

"Wooden clothespins" Randy held up the pins. "Such simple little objects but they can be so much fun. Well, so much fun for me." He finished laughing. "I wonder what they'll feel like clipped all over those perfect balls of yours?"

"Mmmmph! Mo!" John begged as he tried another futile escape attempt. His balls and nipples were extremely sensitive which were two places he guessed the bastard would be clipping them.

"No? Oh, I see. You not only want them on your juicy balls but on your nipples as well? Don't worry, Cop, I won't disappoint you." Randy clipped one pin on each ball and relished the grunts of pain from the gagged officer. Next, each nipple got one as well. Randy left the pins on for some time as he went back into the kitchen and enjoyed another drink. All the playing was fun but he was so hard from the sweet anticipation he had to fuck the Cop's bubble butt. he picked up a leather belt and strolled back into the room. "Are you ready to get those nasty pins off, Cena?" Randy spoke softly before ripping off the objects loving the muffled howls of pain that fell from John's lips. Randy untied the officer and shoved him face down on the bed forcing his hands once again to be cuffed behind his back. Randy walked around the bed into John's line of sight and jerked his own briefs down showing off his massive dripping length.

"You see this, you little whore?" I'm going to fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week."

John tried to say something behind his tight gag but only muffled pleas were heard. "Begging again, Officer? You don't have to beg for my dick. I'll let you have what you want." Ignoring Cena's struggling and writhing on the bed, Randy smacked the round ass cheeks hard with the belt, leaving a red mark in its place. "Spread those legs, Bitch and let me in that ass or I'm going to whip you until you're raw."

John spread his legs giving the criminal a perfect view of his pink pucker nestled between the two plump globes. 'Good boy." Randy pushed hard inside of the entrance and loved the sound of John's pained moans. He began to set a brutal pace that allowed Cena zero time to adjust to his ruthless assault. "Fuck yeah, take that big dick! Take it all in, Pig!" Randy pounded the sexy man's ass into the mattress loving every second of his domination. He reached up and untied the gag, letting it slip from John's mouth. "I want to hear your screams, Bitch! Let it all out!"

"Fuck! Please stop...no don't stop! Oh shit!" John was a mess of conflicting emotions. The man was fucking him so good it was a mixture of the most extreme pain and pleasure he had felt. Had someone offered him the choice, he honestly did not know if he wanted the man to stop what he was doing or do it two time harder. It was that intense. Randy hit the special spot inside of John and the man began to moan in passion instead of pain.

Randy was losing all his control very quickly as the perfect ass was swallowing his cock whole. "You learning your lesson, Copper? I'll fuck the honor right out of your self-righteous uptight ass!" Randy looped the leather belt around John's neck and began choking the man out as he pounded into his hole. "Fucking. Take. My. Cock." Randy ordered saying a word with each thrust and pulling on the belt jerking John's head backwards.

"Uggggggh!" John gasped as he shot his load all over the bed beneath him and fell face down almost passing out from lack of oxygen.

Randy fell over the edge as well pumping his release into the limp body of his lover. John felt gentle hands releasing him from his handcuffs and rolling him over on his back. The concerned eyes of his boyfriend looked him over in panic. "Are you alright, Baby? I didn't push you too far did I?" Randy looked very upset as he checked his lover for signs of distress.

"Randy." John gasped out holding his neck. "That was the most brutal, fucked up beyond all recognition shit I have ever been a part of." He smiled a slow smile. "And I've never came so damn hard in all my life."

'I don't care, Johnny. You should have never let me do those things. I went too far. I would kill me if I hurt you." Randy was showing the soft loving side of himself that he kept hidden from the rest of the world.

"Randy, you'd better not be sorry because I fucking loved it. You lucked out and won the match Friday so you got to top me first. However, I won tonight so that means next week is my turn to be the evil bastard that tortures you. And I have just the idea of what I'm going to do."

"W-what is it, John?" Randy asked nervously afraid of the smile on his man's face. It was not his normal dimpled smile but something else all together, something sinister.

"Nope, I'm not telling. It wouldn't be a surprise then would it? And we want to keep it as realistic as possible don't we?" Randy tried to think happy thoughts but all his troubled mind could focus on was one terrible fact. John Cena had exactly one week, seven days and seven nights to ponder what evil devices he could use on his helpless body. He may sleep with one eye open until then.


	13. Chapter 13

THE PLUMBER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP SMUTTY

John Cena was no handyman. The man could not fix any household issues to save his life. Right now he was waiting on a plumber he had called in to unstop his plugged kitchen sink. He went to the front door as he heard the doorbell ring and opened the door.

"Did you call for plumbing service, Sir?" A very attractive man was standing respectfully on his front doorway holding a small toolbox and a plunger in his hands.

"Hell yes, come inside you are a life saver." John smiled gratefully as he closed the door. "The kitchen is this way. I'm so glad you are here. I'm John by the way."

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you, John. Now let's see what you've got going on here."

"I don't know, Randy. The water just doesn't seem to want to go down at all. I think it is stopped up or something." John bent over the sink and Randy could not help looking at the large round ass on full display.

"Uh, John. Look down inside the drain and see if you can spot any object blocking the pipe." Randy instructed as he rubbed his cock through his pants at the sexy sight.

John leaned over to look inside the drain and his sweet ass was sticking up into the air as if begging to be taken by Randy. "I don't see anything, Randy. I think you are going to have to plunge the drain." John stated oblivious to Randy and his massive hard on.

Randy came behind the man and ran his hands all up and down John's sides and ample ass brazenly pushing a finger into John's entrance through his clothing. "I'd rather use the plunger in that tight fuckable ass."

John let out a shutter as Randy began kissing his neck and then shoved him forward so that he was bent over the kitchen sink. Randy unzipped John's shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers and John gave him no argument. "Look at that ass." Randy whistled as he slapped the round butt. "I think it needs my attention more than the drain."

John spread his legs and began to moan in pleasure as he felt the handyman's tongue push inside his warm heat. Randy was kneeling on the floor fucking John's ass with his talented tongue. After rimming his panting customer for a few minutes, John fet the round end of the plunger push slightly into his entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you with this plunger, John? Are you a slut for large, hard objects?"

"F-fuck I'd rather have your dick plunge my ass, Randy." John moaned out sounding like a total slut and he knew it.

Randy sifted through the tool box and pulled out a small screwdriver and pushed it's handle inside John along with the plunger handle. He moved them independently of each other so it felt like two cocks fucking John at the same time. "Do you like this, Johnny? Does it feel like two hard cocks filling up that tight ass? Maybe I should use all my tools on that hot body."

"N-no please, I don't need them! Just fuck me please!"

Randy smirked at how needy the stranger sounded. He rid himself of his pants and underwear after letting the tools fall to the floor. He kept John leaning over the sink and pushed hard into him from behind. "Is this what you wanted, John? My thick tool stretching you open?" Randy began to pound into John's ass as the man was moaning like a whore. "As you can see, I'm handy with tools of all types."

"Ugh! Y-yes, fuck me!" John thrust back into Randy's cock, driving the hard member deeper inside of him. "I'm so fucking glad I called you! I've needed this for so long!"

Randy rode the man's ass hard, holding his hips in a bruising grip as he plunged deep inside hitting the nerves that made John want to pass out from pleasure.

"Your ass is so damn tight, John. You're squeezing me like a vice!" Randy grunted. "I'm not going to last very long."

John was fisting himself furiously as he felt the blissful climax he was desperately chasing approaching him. "F-fuck I'm gonna cum! Don't stop now! It feels so damn good!" John cried out as he shot his sticky load all over his hand.

Randy gave in to his own pleasure as he felt John's inner muscles tighten around him filling the man up with his release.

"Randy, that was corny as hell. I'm going to use my plunger on your ass?" John shook his head. "We sound like a cheap porno. We need something new to freshen things up."

"Freshen things up? Johnny, we have the most interesting sex life of anyone I know. We have played everything from a housewife to a fucking cheerleader. What else is there to do?" Randy wrapped his tattooed arms around John's waist.

"You know what I want, Baby. We've talked about it before. I know you would love it. You just can't admit it to yourself."

"Johnny." Randy raised his eyebrow in warning. "We are not discussing that again. I told you it's not a good idea. It will only complicate things. And I think things are perfect just the way they are."

"Please." John turned around and looked up into his man's eyes. "Just one time. It's my biggest fantasy, Baby. You know I'd do anything for you."

Randy sighed deeply. John could get him to agree to anything. 'Ok, I'll tell you what, John. I'll try it one fucking time. But I swear to you if any talk or pictures get out on the Internet I will never give in to anything you ask again. Understood?"

"Understood." John answered happily. "So, when do you want to do it?"

"How about on Valentine's Day? It will be my gift to you. A very kinky naughty gift." Randy purred running his tongue to wet his bottom lip. He smacked John on the bare ass and went to put their plan into action

.John pulled out his phone and logged onto Twitter. In other news, for the first time in years I am excited about #Valentinesday. He typed grinning ear from ear. WWE how will you spend it?


	14. Chapter 14

THE HOME OWNER AND THE TWO ROBBERS

JOHN BOTTOM

John Cena was shaving in the bathroom mirror after a long, hot shower. It was Valentine's Day and he was getting ready to go on a date with his sexy boyfriend and he wanted to look his best. He had prepared his bed upstairs with rose petals and set two scented candles out to light after they returned home for a romantic night of passion. John whistled as he shaved his face and applied some cologne, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. The man was so happy he did not even hear the front door open or see the two masked men creeping inside the house.

Randy Orton and Wade Barrett were two of the most talented robbers in the state. They worked well as a team and were both large, intimidating men. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. They had set their sights on this particular house for months but the two gay lovers that owned the property always seemed to be at home. Randy had finally grown so tired of waiting they had spied on the house until they knew only one of the men was home. The home owner was muscular and fit, but Randy knew that together they could easily take him down.

Walking silently through the house, Wade motioned to Randy and pointed toward the bathroom to tell his partner the man was in there. They had to act fast. John was applying lotion to his face after shaving when he saw the reflection of a masked man in the mirror. Immediately, a large arm pulled his head back and clamped a hand over John's mouth keeping him quiet. John tried to fight the man off, but the attacker pinned his arms behind his back and pushed his body over the bathroom sink.

"Get this fucker's hands tied, Orton." Wade called as he struggled to keep the struggling man pinned. "This man is strong as hell."

Randy came to Wade's aid and began to bind John's hands behind his back. John was fighting with all he had, but the two men worked together and soon he was tied and rendered helpless. John's towel had fallen to the floor in the scuffle leaving their captive naked and vulnerable to their hungry eyes.

"You'd better let me fucking go!" John hissed as he pulled his mouth from Wade's hand. "My boyfriend will be home soon and then your asses are in big trouble. He is a professional wrestler for the WWE."

Randy tipped back his head and laughed loudly at the threat. "That's fucking hilarious, Boy. Everyone knows the WWE is nothing but fake shit. Those wrestler's couldn't fight to save their life. I knew there was a reason why you have such a nice place. Now where do you keep your valuables and electronics? Tell me quick and we'll leave and you and lover boy can still enjoy your evening together."

"Our TV and computers are upstairs in the bedroom." John said angrily, just wanting the men to leave. Wade picked up the bound John and threw him over his shoulder carrying him up the stairs. "Hey, I can walk!" John protested at the action feeling like a damsel in distress.

Wade slapped his bare ass. "Quiet now, it's more fun to carry you anyway."

Randy followed behind the other man and they were soon in the large master bedroom. "Wow" Randy whistled as he looked the room over. "You and lover boy have quite the night planned." The large bed was turned down and covered in rose petals. Candles sat around waiting to be lit and a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs rested on a pillow.

"Hey, Buddy." Wade turned to Randy with a smirk as he once again slapped John's wiggling ass playfully. "You think we have the time to have a little fun before we get out of here?"

"No! Just take what you want and leave me alone!" John was kicking so hard that Wade dumped the man on the bed.

Randy straddled the man holding him in place. "Sure, let's have some fun with the bitch. He probably never had fun with two real men before. His boyfriend is probably some weakling wannabe wrestler with a bad gimmick and no balls." Randy looked down at the man's terrified eyes. He reached inside his jeans and pulled out his impressive cock, his knees holding John's head in place. "Suck my cock, Slut. And if you even think about biting, I will personally cut yours off." Randy shoved his dick into John's mouth hard and began to fuck the man's unwilling mouth. John's face turned red and he gagged on the thick member being shoved down his throat. "That's it you fucking slut. Gag on my shit. Hey, Barrett, strip yourself down. You get to make the whore choke next."

"Well, seeing as we've given our names away we might as well remove our masks." Wade pulled the stuffy mask off his face as he stripped off the rest of his clothing.

Randy pulled his off as well while his used his other hand to stuff the sexy home owner's mouth full of his now erect manhood. "You tell anyone about this and we'll come back here and make you watch us have our way with your loser of a boyfriend."

"Hey, Orton, look, here's their cell phone." Wade picked up the phone off the stand by the couple's bed. "Let's put the handcuffs and shit on this slut and take a sexy picture to leave for his boyfriend to find. It would be a nice touch."

Randy looked nervously at the phone. "Shit, I don't think so, Man. That's not a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Orton. Grow some damn balls." Wade picked up the fuzzy handcuffs off the pillow along with a red ballgag he found laying on top of the dresser. "Quit hogging the slut and let's get him ready for the picture."

"I still don't like this idea, Man. All sorts of bad shit can come from this." As soon as Randy moved off John's body the man jumped from the bed and ran for the door with his hands still bound behind his back.

"Oh no, you don't." Wade grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him back into the room. In a matter of minutes he had John laying face down on the bed with his hands cuffed behind his back and the red ball strapped tightly in his mouth. "Head down, ass in the air, Slut. Let your boyfriend see that pretty hole." Wade ordered as he slapped John's ass hard.

John whimpered at the hard blow and assumed the humiliating position. Wade stepped back and took two pictures from two different angles. For the last picture, Wade took John's large cock and pulled it down between his legs so it was visible from the back shot of his raised ass.

Randy snatched the phone and sat it upside down back on the dresser. "Enough pictures." He snarled growing impatient. "Are we gonna fuck the whore or not?"

"Patience, patience Randal." Wade slipped a finger inside of John's exposed hole and began pumping to open up the man's ass. "You ever take two big cocks in that ass, Boy?"

John shook his head no and whimpered in response to the stimulation. "You're going to love it. You've never felt so full." Wade was adding a second finger now.

"I'm first in the slut's ass." Randy pulled Wade's fingers out and pushed his cock inside burying himself to the hilt in a possessive manner. 'I'm the one that saw his ass first."

Not wanting to start a fight with his partner in crime, Wade let the matter drop and allowed Randy to fuck the sexy man below. John was moaning and soon widening his legs and arching his back in pleasure. 'See." Randy gloated. "He fucking loves my cock in his ass. I told you he wanted me first."

Wade rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed carefully pushing his cock in alongside Randy's. "You ever fucked a man's ass with another man, Orton? The friction is hot as hell."

Randy lost a little of his competitive spirit as he felt how good their cocks felt rubbing together in John's tight ass. Soon all three men were groaning in bliss as the forced threesome got more aggressive. Randy and Wade were matching each other stride for stride and John felt full to the point of overflowing. He reached his orgasm first, crying into the rubber ball as he shot onto the bed sheets below him. Spurred on by his scream of passion, Randy and Wade came soon after almost at the same time and filling John to the brim with their warm cum.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now get out Wade." Randy said as he unbuckled the gag from his lover's mouth.

"Randy!" John chided ashamed at his boyfriend's behavior. "What the fuck is wrong with you? That's the way you treat the man who made your boyfriend's fantasy come true on Valentine's Day?"

"It's ok, John. Believe me, I understand. I probably wouldn't want to share either. I can find my way out." Wade got dressed and turned to go. "It's been a lot of fun, Boys. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks, Wade." John smiled broadly. "And Randy thanks you too."

"Like hell I do." Randy mumbled as the Brit left their house.

"Randal Keith Orton are you trying to ruin our special day?" John looked at Randy in fury.

Randy pulled John to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. 'I'm sorry, Johnny. I'll play nice."

"Now that our role play is over how about some sweet loving with my sexy Viper?" John teased climbing on the bed and laying on his back. The two smiled lovingly at each other and once again the world faded away as they found pleasure in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

THE PRISON INMATE AND THE GUARD

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

John Cena was a new inmate at a local prison. He had made a few mistakes in his life and now was paying for them with hard time. He knew that he was in grave danger of becoming some seasoned criminal's bitch from all the lusty stares he had gotten since arriving. His round ass attracted hungry stares everywhere he went, but his large intimidating build was enough to keep the wanna be perverts away. Right now he was naked and going into the showers for his coveted private time. He soaped up his muscular body, thankful that he was alone and away from any prying eyes.

As he raised up his face into the warm water, wetting his short hair, he dropped his bar of soap on the shower floor. "Damn it!" He cursed, bending over to retrieve his fallen soap, his ample ass raised in the air.

"Well, isn't that a fucking delicious sight." John felt a pair of impossibly strong arms wrap around his waist and a thick finger push inside his tight hole. John gasped and straightened up quickly only to be pushed so hard into the cold tile of the shower wall that he almost saw stars as his forehead struck the hard surface. He tried to turn his head and look at his attacker, but a strong hand kept his neck pinned to the wall. Randy Orton was a guard at the facility. He loved dominating new meat and the newest prisoner, a fresh-faced hottie named Cena, was no exception. Randy had the nickname The Viper among the inmates for his cold and calculating ways. When the other guards had watched him follow the unsuspecting Cena into the showers, they had laughed among themselves and left Randy to his new prey. Randy was a tall man with a strong, chiseled body and a deep voice of authority. "Now you just stay still, Slut, and let me look you over." Randy purred holding John in place as he let a free hand explore the delicious body on full display to his wandering eyes. The Viper ran a hand down Cena's broad back and squeezed an ample ass cheek, smiling at the audible gasp that came from the other man's lips. Cena seemed innocent and inexperienced and the predator in Randy fed from it. "Yeah, I'm going to really enjoy breaking in your sweet asshole."

John came to life at that statement and began to struggle for all he was worth. He had never had anything in his ass and he was not about to start now.

Randy pushed his nightstick into the back of the inmate's neck, keeping him in place as he pulled a pair of cuffs from his belt and locked John's hands behind his back. Randy found the sight of the naked helpless Cena to be hot as hell. "Still wanting to fight me, Boy? You're only making it harder on yourself. You will learn that I always get what I want." Randy hissed into the panting man's ear.

John was scared shitless now. He knew by the nightstick and cuffs he was being assaulted by a guard and not another inmate. It was highly likely that no one would be coming to his aid any time soon. His face turned red as he gasped to breathe as the nightstick was cutting off his airway. "Please" He pleaded between gasps. "I can't breathe!" He was relieved to feel the pressure from the stick let up. "I'll be a good boy, now." He whispered hating how submissive he sounded to his own ears.

Randy smirked at that admission and turned the cuffed man around, jerking him to his knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his impressive hard cock.

John's eyes grew wide as he took in the length and thickness of the attractive guard. "Man, you're fucking huge!"

"So glad you like it, Cena, because you are going to be choking on it." Randy pushed his erect cock inside of John's mouth and began to fuck his sweet lips brutally.

John tried to pull away, but his head was held firmly in place with Randy's large hand. "Fucking take my cock in that mouth! You said you were going to be a good boy for me so I want you to take it all! I know I have a big dick but you can fit it all in that big mouth of yours!" Randy pushed his member down John's throat loving the gagging sounds he was causing. Randy's cock was buried balls deep inside John's warm mouth and it felt like heaven. "That's, it, Cena, take my big dick. Doesn't it taste good?" Randy cooed in encouragement but there was steel behind his smile. He wanted to be obeyed without question. He continued to deep-throat the man for a few more minutes, knowing John's throat was probably raw from his attentions. Randy felt so powerful as he looked down and saw that the kneeling man was sporting an enormous hard on. "This rough shit turns you on, doesn't it, Boy?" Randy reached down and grasped John's hard shaft, rubbing his thumb over the slit leaking per-cum. "You're already hard and leaking." Orton jerked John to his feet and pushed him toward the shower wall once again. Randy's uniform was soaked through with the water from the shower head. He unlocked the cuffs from John's wrists. "I want your hands against the wall, Boy, legs spread wide and ass out." Randy ordered sternly as he began to strip off his wet clothes.

John obeyed slowly, glancing back in apprehension at Randy's actions.

"Face the damn wall! No looking back!" Randy barked, pissed the man had turned without permission. Randy's uniform soon lay in a piled heap and he stood admiring the sexy view in front of him. Cena was standing in the submissive pose with his face to the wall and his legs spread, giving a clear view of his sweet hole. Randy thought he could come from the sight alone. "Now" He whispered into John's ear "I'm going to push my dick into that sexy asshole and you are going to take it all and love every inch. And you will keep those hands on the wall the entire time or I'll cuff you again so tight you won't be able to feel your hands at all. Understood?"

John whimpered and shook his head yes in terror. He was afraid to tell the guard he had never had sex with a man before. He knew it was going to hurt like hell.

Randy pushed his cock inside of John's heat and was shocked to feel so much resistance. Damn, this boy was tight! "Stop fighting me, Cena. Relax those muscles and let me in." Randy growled in warning. He slapped the left ass cheek hard, showing the man he meant business.

"P-please, take it out! It's too big!" John moaned as he felt every inch of the Viper's cock slide into his unwilling ass.

"Get used to it, Boy!" Randy grunted as he forced his member in dry and without giving John time to adjust. "You're my bitch now and I'll fucking have your ass anytime I want. Take it or I'll go get my friend Barrett and we'll really work your body over." Randy pushed into John's body over and over, hearing the prisoner's moans turn into pleasure as his walls began to stretch and adjust to his size. "Fuck, no wonder you are in this dump, Slut. Having an ass as sexy as yours should be a crime."

John only moaned in response and began to arch his back, starting to enjoy the sensation of being so full.

"Fuck yeah, I knew you would love my cock! Take it all in that damn tight ass!" Randy placed his hands on top of John's hands as he thrust his hips hard and drove his cock in deeper. The Viper began to suck on John's neck and was turned on even more when Cena tilted his head to expose his neck more completely to Randy's warm lips. Randy continued to kiss all over his new prey's back and shoulders as he lowered one hand and started jerking the man off in rhythm to his thrusting. "You like my hand on your big cock, Boy? Are you going to behave and cum extra hard for me?"

John closed his eyes and lost all control as he surrendered himself to the dominant guard. It was all too much. The kissing, the dirty talk, the hard cock filling his ass, and now the heavenly hand job was all driving him to madness. He cried out and came hard, shooting his load all over the guard's fingers.

Randy took his cum covered fingers and shoved them inside of John's mouth, forcing the man to taste his own essence as he pounded his ass chasing his own sweet end. "Taste yourself, you Slut! I'm going to fill your tight ass so fucking full!" Randy felt himself reaching his release as John's muscles clenched, milking the cum from his throbbing dick. "Oh fuck! You have a tight ass! Gonna cum so damn hard!" Randy pushed one final time and filled John's hole to overflowing with his warm seed.

John turned around and drew Randy into a warm kiss as the water, now cold, rained down on them both. "Damn, Baby. That was smoking hot." John gave his boyfriend his trademark dimpled grin. "I love it when you act all dominant and hot for me."

Randy chuckled and shook his head at his lover's comment. "John, when am I not all hot for you? But dropping the soap was so cliche. Couldn't you be more creative?"

John laughed and slapped his man on the ass as he turned off the water. "Nah, I am a sucker for the classics. Nothing sexier than a hot prison rape fantasy."

Randy looked at John's twinkling eyes in amazement. It really was the truth. The good guys always have the most to hide. "John, if your fans could see what a dirty, kinky son of a bitch you are half of them would faint from a heart attack."

John winked at Randy as he pulled his man in closer. " Just don't go telling my secrets and we'll be just fine. One of us has to have a good reputation around here. Especially since after all the pictures I've posted of you on Twitter. Your fans think you're a slut."

"I am a slut." Randy purred, licking his bottom lip in the way John found irresistible. "I'm your slut and don't you ever forget it."

John was touched by Randy's admission. He picked his Viper up in his arms and carried him from the bathroom. "How about a nice massage, Lover? I'll use all the oil on you that you can stand." John teased as he laid his man on their large bed.

"Forget it, Cena. You are not getting in my ass tonight. Nice try through."

"I thought you were my slut?" John pouted using his blue eyes to his full advantage. Randy sighed. He knew John would end up getting his way. He never stood a chance with him. "Oil me up, Baby." Randy turned on his stomach to reveal his firm ass. "I have a feeling I'm going to need the lube."

John grinned and went for the oil. No one could say no to John Cena. It was going to be a great night.


	16. Chapter 16

THE BIRTHDAY BOY

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

Today was Randy's birthday and he was always watching for pranks from his coworker's at the WWE as his birthday fell on April Fools Day. He had been the butt of many a joke over the years so he had learned to watch his back. When his good friend Cody Rhodes walked up to him, smiling like a cat that just ate a canary, he knew something was up.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy! Teddy and I got you something you are going to love. I know it's something that you'll use every day!" Cody gave his friend a wink and handed him a piece of folded paper. "It's too damn big to bring to work so follow these instructions, ok? It will take you right to it."

Randy sighed at Cody's childish games. "Listen, Codes, I don't have time for you and Ted's games right now."

"Oh, come on you party pooper." Cody pouted. "It took us forever to wrap your gift. Least thing you can do is unwrap it. Do you want to hurt our feelings?"

Randy growled and read the paper. It was a hotel room number for a local hotel. He stomped off, feeling very annoyed to be playing games after a long day.

Cody grinned broadly and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Yeah, Teddy, he is on his way. Get out of there and leave the door unlocked." He hung up the phone and chuckled at his brilliance. Randy would thank him tomorrow.

Randy entered the hotel and found the room with relative ease. He opened the door after finding it unlocked. Walking into the dimly lit room, Randy found a box wrapped in birthday paper and another note from Cody laying on the stand by the door. The note read: Dear Randy, I hope you love your gift. Teddy and I have seen you admiring him from afar. Feel free to use what's in the box if you want. He's been a bad boy and he will love anything you want to dish out. You can thank us tomorrow. Love, your Legacy Boys.

Randy tore open the box and stared at the contents inside. Flavored lube, a butt plug, a dildo, and a small whip were only some of the toys that filled the box. Those boys had bought him an entire sex store inventory. Randy looked over on the bed and his mouth fell open. John Cena, his longtime friend and coworker, was laying on the large bed. He was totally naked with his hands bound to the bedpost. He had a red birthday ribbon tied around the base of his impressive cock . His mouth was stuffed with a large ball of wrapping paper held in place by a ribbon tied around his head. He looked at Randy with such a look of sweet surrender and longing that it took everything he had for the Viper not to lose control. Randy had secretly lusted after John for years, and now his naked body was his to do with as he wished.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Johnny." Randy walked over to the man and ran his hands down the taunt muscles of his broad chest. "I would ungag you and ask you if you wanted this too or if Cody and Teddy forced you to come but I can't take that risk. I want you too badly." Randy held up the toys and smiled. "And look, I even got some fun accessories with my new toy."

John shook his head for the first time as he saw all the toys Randy had at his disposal. John's apprehension only fueled Randy's lust further. Randy straddled John on the bed and licked his lips as he looked at the ribbon wrapped cock. " Just what I always wanted for my birthday. I'll bet your dick tastes sweeter than any cake and ice cream." He untied the ribbon and pulled it off, leaning down to wrap his soft lips around thick member and began to suck gently.

John moaned around the paper shoved in his mouth at the sweet contact. In only a few short minutes, John was bucking his hips into Randy's warm mouth. The man had serious talent at giving oral. Feeling John about to explode down his throat, Randy pulled away and got a small whine from John at the loss of contact. Randy opened a bottle of peach lube and applied a generous amount to the blue butt plug he had been given. He loved it that Cody knew him so well and his love for sex toys. "This is going to feel so good in your ass, Johnny. Don't push it out and I swear to you that I'll make you cum so fucking hard you forget your own name." Randy pushed John's thighs apart with his knees and inserted the rubber plug inside of his friend's tight entrance.

John moaned at the intrusion but obeyed Randy and made no move to push it out. He had never felt so full as his walls were stretched. "That's right, take it like a good boy. Get that hole nice and stretched for my big dick." Randy cooed as he watched the pained expression on Cena's face. "Do you know how long I've wanted to get inside your tight little ass? Hell, during our entire feud it took everything I had not to throw you down in the center of the ring and fuck your brains out, consequences be damned. You drive me fucking wild, Cena." Randy looked at the whip with a sadistic smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, I should punish you for driving me so crazy, you big tease. Get a little of my tension out."

John shook his head again as he eyed the whip with large eyes. "Mplease! Mot mphat!" He tried to beg through the paper wad filling his mouth.

"You'll love it, Slut." Randy took the small whip and hit John's chest before traveling down to tease his still rock hard cock and balls.

John groaned, but with his hands stretched over his head tied to the bedposts, he was powerless to stop the blows. Randy continued his assault a few more minutes until John was thrashing from side to side to escape from the stinging whip. "You big baby." Randy chided smirking at his handiwork. John's perfect skin was a flushed pink. "You can take a hell of a lot more than that. You are a tough SOB. And you're still as hard as hell so don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself." Pulling out the butt plug with an audible pop, Randy threw it aside as he poured some lube onto his own aching cock. "I was going to drag this out more, Johnny but I can't wait another minute to fuck you." Randy lifted John's legs and put them over his shoulders glad Cody and Ted had left John's legs free. He had trained them well. Those guys thought of everything. He pushed his well lubed member inside of John's hole, entering with ease as his ass had been stretched by the butt plug. "Happy fucking Birthday to me! Randy grunted as he thrust inside as deep as his cock could go. " You feel so damn amazing wrapped around me! I'm going to tear that sexy ass open!"

Both men moaned as Randy pushed in deeper, his swollen head rubbing against John's sweet spot. Randy knew he had found the bundle of nerves because John immediately arched his back off the bed and moaned louder into his gag. "You like that don't you, Johnny? Me buried so deep in your ass you could swear you feel it in your throat? Do you want me to stop?" Randy knew that he did not but wanted to feed his ego.

"Moo! Mon't Mop!" John screamed in ecstasy, his cock pulsing with his need to release. "Make me mum! Mplease!" Randy understood his lover's muffled pleas and struck the sweet spot repeatedly, bringing them both closer to the edge. "Cum. For. Me. John!" Randy punctuated every word with a hard thrust and both men came almost simultaneously, shouting their bliss together as they were emptied of their large loads.

Randy gave his boyfriend a stern look. "John, the idea was sweet and all and it was a nice surprise but I'm a little pissed at you. I can't believe you let our best friends see you naked. You know I don't like it, John. Your body belongs to me. Maybe I should leave you bound and gagged all night as punishment."

John gave Randy his best sad puppy eyes and Randy sighed and went for a knife to cut his man free. Once Randy had cut the ribbon that held the paper in John's mouth, the Cenation Leader spat out the gag and tried to explain his way out of trouble. "I'm so sorry, Baby. You know how carried away Ted and Cody get. I asked them to help me out and once they had me tied and gagged they decided it would be hotter if you found me naked. I tried to shake my head no, but they just laughed and stripped me."

Randy clenched his teeth together and balled his fists in fury at John's words. "I'll fucking kill them both!"

John grabbed his arm trying to calm his man's infamous temper. "No, Randy, they meant well. You know they only have eyes for each other. They just wanted to give you a happy birthday. They even stuffed that damn paper in my mouth. I'll probably be tasting it for the next week." He chuckled.

Randy's face relaxed as he began to calm down. He gave John a sly smile. "Would you rather be tasting something else?" He grabbed his large cock for emphasis.

"You are such a horndog, Randy. I'm glad your birthday only comes once a year."

Randy kissed his man with passion. "How about we order me a cake from room service and I spend all night licking it from your naked body?"

"I didn't get any candles for you to blow out, Randy. I was a little tied up all evening." John teased with a wink.

"Who needs candles when I can blow you?" Randy teased back, loving their banter.

"So you can make a wish, Viper." John pressed his lips to Randy's sweetly. "Why, I have all I could ever wish for right here in front of me." Randy looked John deeply in the eyes his smile genuine and beautiful. For once John Cena had no funny comeback. His man left him speechless. He was a lucky man.


	17. Chapter 17

THE PORN STAR

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

John Cena was nervous as he entered the dark room. It was his first day as a sub shooting a bondage porn video for a site called Sexy Bound Jocks. He was the perfect body builder type they were looking for and he was looking to earn a few bucks. John had always enjoyed being restrained and fucked in real life but had never been in a porn before. His director, a man named Randy Orton, had asked him to come over a little early so he could get over his first time jitters. The director had sounded so sexy on the phone. John was getting hard just thinking about that deep husky voice directing him to get into all the dirty positions to best show off his assets.

"I take it you are John Cena?" John turned around to see one of the most delicious looking men he had ever laid his eyes on. The man was taller than he was with close cropped hair and a little hint of a beard on his face. His eyes were clear and piercing and John could not stop himself from gazing at his full lips. Randy was wearing a designer shirt that fit his tight muscles like a second skin and showed off his full sleeve arm tattoos. With a body like that, John wondered why Randy himself was not a porn star. It was a shame to let a masterpiece like that go to waste. And the voice was even more alluring in person.

"Yes, I'm John. Nice to meet you, Randy. I'm excited although I admit I'm a little nervous." John gave the man his best charming smile as he shook Randy's offered hand.

"Is it the bondage aspect, John?" Randy looked the anxious man over hoping the hottie did not want to back out. "Because if it is I assure you that everything we do here on Sexy Bound Jocks is a hundred per cent safe. We hold ourselves to a high standard here."

"No, it's not that." John actually blushed which Randy found adorable coming from the large man. "I've just never been involved in any kind of porn video before. I -uh-actually enjoy being restrained during sex."

Randy walked up closer to John, invading his personal space a little. "Tell me, John, what is it you enjoy about being tied up during sex?"

John looked down, feeling a little shy but knowing he had to get past that if he hoped to be in the shoot. "I just like the helplessness aspect of it. Being bound or gagged and at the mercy of someone else. Knowing they can use me any way they want and I am powerless to stop them. It just gets me hot." John admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Randy began to feel all the blood rush to his groin as his cock came to life. Most of the guys he worked with were so jaded and callous. John's innocence and desire were making him hard as hell. "Well, John, I asked you to come a little early so I can show you the ropes, pun intended." Randy smiled. "If you will put on the outfit on the couch we can get started. Just let me grab my camera. It's only for show, I assure you I will not be actually recording our little session. It will help you get comfortable with the idea of being recorded."

John went into another private room to change while Randy set up his video tripod that he would be using to video the action later that evening. John walked back into the room a short time later and Randy felt his mouth go dry. The man was a fucking wet dream. He had seen quite a few good looking men in his line of work, but this man was the total package. The outfit, if you could call it that, was only a skimpy black leather thong that barely covered John's modesty and showed off his moneymaker, his round firm ass.

Randy picked up a bottle of oil and began to oil up the muscle man's chest and huge arms. "Since our site caters to the fantasy of tied up jocks, we like to oil up our guys to really bring attention to their chiseled bodies." Randy explained as he ran his fingers all over John's tight abs. "Now we are more of a soft bondage site as opposed to more hardcore shit like, let's say a site like Bound Gods, but we do use safe words as a precaution. If at any time during the shoot you feel uncomfortable with what is going on, simply say the word Red and we will stop immediately. If you happen to have a gag in your mouth, shake your head from side to side and say "uh uh" until we stop. Do you understand all this?"

"Yes." John was loving the way Randy's fingers felt as they rubbed the oil into his soft skin.

"Ok, you are ready now to shoot. Would you like to try a few positions before your partner arrives?" Randy hoped John could not feel his rock hard erection poking into his back as he had stood behind him oiling his shoulders.

"Yes, please." John once again started feeling nervous as he thought of his mystery partner arriving soon.

"Ok, then, go to the corner and place your hands over your head." Randy's soothing voice grew hard and demanding. "And from this point on I will be playing the part of your Dom so expect my orders to sound more harsh as I give them. You know your safe word."

John felt his cock jump at Randy's dark tone of voice. He knew the man would be such a hot master. He wished he were his sex partner for the shoot and not only a director. John went to the corner and raised his hands, allowing Randy to lock his wrists in the hanging shackles. He was facing the wall with his ample ass facing the camera.

"Nice, very nice." Randy commented as he looked at the strung up man. "Any certain types of gags you enjoy, John?"

"I-I kind of like an open mouth ring gag. I like having my mouth forced open to service my man whenever he wants me."

If it were possible, Randy felt his cock thicken at John's admission. "That's a good answer, John, but since we will not be doing any forced blowjobs yet I will be going with the classic ball gag. It's extremely popular with our customers." Randy picked up a medium sized red ball gag and came behind the chained man, pushing it deep inside his mouth and buckling the straps behind his head. "You are at my mercy now, Slut." Randy growled darkly, his kind demeanor only a distant memory. Randy locked John's ankles in the spreader bar, keeping his legs open wide at all times. He laughed an evil laugh that sent chills down John's spine. "Oh, John, you are so naive. Didn't it seems a little suspicious to you that I offered you such an insane amount of money for a second rate soft porn site like Sexy Bound Jocks? I actually run a site called Bound and Unwilling that caters to dark bondage rape fantasies." His eyes took on the look of a predator. "Except in case the emotions will be very real because it will not be fantasy. But being the willing slut that you are, I'm sure that you'll still love it. Of course you can have me arrested afterwards but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Randy pulled out a small knife and cut the skimpy thong from John's body, tossing it aside. "Oh, and there will be no other man coming tonight. I am your new master for the night. And believe me, John, I am looking forward to breaking in that young, sexy body of yours."

John felt a rush of adrenaline like he had never known before. A part of him was terrified to be at the obviously insane man's mercy. But the side of him that loved being tied up and dominated could not resist getting aroused by the situation. He had dreamed of being taken and used against his will by a dominant stud like Randy. Here he was, spread out naked and on display to Orton's leering eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. He felt himself growing hard despite his fear or perhaps because of it.

Randy, who had at the beginning treated John with respect and professionalism, now openly leered at the helpless man's exposed ass. "Let's see what lovely little things we can push inside that tight hole, shall we?"

John shook his head back and forth and cried "Uh uh" through the red ball holding his mouth hostage.

Randy smirked. "Oh and I lied about that safe word shit. You can cry all you want and I won't be stopping. Get used to it. Learn to enjoy it." Randy faced the camera. " Today we have a hot stud named John Cena. Doesn't he have the must delicious fuckable ass? He came here thinking he would be doing his first shoot for a soft bondage website and make loads of money. Too bad he is going to get that perfect ass raped for your viewing pleasure. Just look at that little hole."

John was mortified as Randy parted his ass cheeks to reveal his pucker to the camera like he was nothing but a hot piece of ass. Randy pushed a finger inside John's entrance to demonstrate how tight John was and grinned at the hiss it generated from the gagged man. "Damn, he's so warm and tight around my finger. I can't wait to rape this SOB's asshole. But first we play a little. Patience is a virtue." Randy teased. "Be right back" He told the panting John. "I have to get in costume. Gotta look the part. Don't go anywhere now and be a good boy and put on a show while I'm gone. Have to give the people their money's worth don't we?" Randy slapped John's ass and left his captive to struggle and moan in vain.

Randy returned back in the dark room a short time later. He was quite the picture dressed only in a leather vest that left his chiseled chest open, a pair of leather assless chaps that left his large cock and firm ass uncovered, and a pair of tall laced up black boots. His tan body was oiled up and glistening.

John turned his head and felt his dick throb at the sexy sight. He knew he should be fighting what was happening to him, but he was powerless, a slave to his own lust and the cold metal restraints. Nothing escaped the perverted director's piercing gaze. He came behind John and squeezed the man's hard erection in his fist, pumping it a few times.

"You are such a slut, John. Here you are about to be abused and raped by a stranger in front of thousands of people and you are hard and dripping already. But you are taking out all the fun for our viewers. You can't rape the willing. Let's see what I can do to get some beautiful screams from that slutty mouth." Randy took some of John's per-cum from the tip of his shaft and used it to lube up a large rubber dildo right in front of John's face. "Let's get that ass opened up, shall we?"

"Mo!" John tried to close his legs but it was to no avail as they were locked in place, held open by the spreader bar.

"Now that's more fucking like it! Beg me not to tear that ass open, Bitch!" Randy pushed the rubber cock inside of John's hole and held it still, allowing John to feel its thickness inside of him. "Get used to being filled up, Boy. How are you going to take my big cock if you can't handle a little toy. Relax your muscles and enjoy it. Or don't. I really don't give a damn either way as long as I get to have my fun."

John sent an angry glare Randy's direction as he grunted from the intrusion in his ass. Randy pulled out a dark cloth and tied it around John's eyes blindfolding him. "No looking at your master without permission." He growled as he twisted in dildo in deeper. Randy turned a small button on the side and the dildo came to life, sending vibrations inside of John driving him mad with passion. Cena began to thrust his hips as he felt his end drawing close. "Boy, if you cum without permission there will be hell to pay." Randy warned, not stopping his ruthless assault with the vibrating toy. "Learn to control yourself."

John tried to stop his powerful climax but the blissful vibrations and the hard rubber cock pushing against his sweet spot became too much. Randy pushed the dildo in and out like a cock and John's face scrunched in pleasure as he groaned his release into his gag and shot a stream of white cum all over his stomach.

"You never disobey your master, Slave!" Randy slapped John's cheek hard. "You want to fucking cum without my permission? Fine! I'll make you cum so many times tonight your cock will be drained for a week!" Randy let the dildo fall to the floor. He unhooked John from his arm and leg restraints, knowing the subdued man would not fight too hard now. He knew who his master was. Randy jerked John's muscular arms behind his back and cuffed them together. He unbuckled the red ball gag and pulled it from his slave's mouth.

John took in deep gulps of air, glad to have his mouth free again. "Listen, Randy. You've had your fun with me. Let me go now and I will give you my word that I won't go to the police." John tried to reason with the man.

"But John, how can I let you go when all my Internet subscribers want to see me fuck that fine ass?" Randy jerked John to his knees in from of him, putting him eye level with his hard cock. "Plus you haven't even gotten to try your favorite gag yet." Randy reached over and pushed a ring gag between John's teeth, the ring holding his mouth open wide as Orton tightened the strap behind John's head to hold it in place. "That mouth of yours is probably dry after being gagged for so long. And I like to fuck something warm and wet." Randy picked up a bottle of flavored lube and coated his dick with it. "I hope you enjoy the taste of strawberry, Boy. Because I've practically injected my dick with it." Randy pushed his massive manhood inside of John's mouth and fucked his throat raw while the poor man gagged and sputtered. John fucking hated the taste of strawberry and it was as if Randy somehow knew it.

"Asshole". John tried to say but it came out as a line of gibberish.

"What was that, Slut? You want more strawberry lube? Your mouth must be really fucking dry." Randy smirked as he pulled out to apply a bit more lube and pushed it back inside John's abused throat. Randy fucked his slave's mouth until he was sure he was nearing his own end. He pulled out reluctantly and turned John around, pushing him face first on the ground, his ass sticking up to be fucked. "Show the nice people your sweet hole." Randy purred as he slapped John's round ass.

John was so humiliated as he spread his ass cheeks wide with his cuffed hands. He knew better than to defy Randy now. Randy came behind his prisoner and pushed inside of him, burying his well-lubed cock in to the base. He fucked John hard and brutal, taking his pleasure and showing no mercy. "Ugh!" John moaned as his ass was hammered by Randy's huge member. Randy showed no signs of slowing at John's obvious discomfort, if anything his thrusts grew more demanding. Randy had zoomed the camera in to make sure there was a perfect view of his thick cock disappearing inside of John's asshole. John felt himself begin to grow hard again as his sensitive nerves were stimulated. Both men were covered in sweat as they grunted and cried in pure carnal need.

"Fuck, I love taking your perfect ass, Boy! I'm gonna fill you up!" Randy gave a hard thrust of his hips and filled his sub with his release. John screamed behind his ring gag as he came for the second time that night.

"I'll bet you think this is the part where I let you loose and we share a sweet kiss, Lover." Randy gave his boyfriend a wicked smile. "But you disobeyed me and came without permission. I made a promise to you and I have to keep it. I'm going to keep you all helpless and make you cum over and over all night long."

John's eyes narrowed behind the blindfold. His man would pay when he got free. He was fucking pissed but also a little afraid. He knew Randy would have him begging. They so needed to have a long talk about boundaries.


	18. Chapter 18

THE STRIPPER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

Randy Orton was a wealthy businessman. He could afford anything his heart desired no matter the cost. Right now he was in his luxurious hotel room waiting on the stripper he had hired to arrive. He had called a local strip club and paid an obscene amount of cash to have one of their sexiest dancers to come and give him a private show. Randy trusted the owner's judgement and knew whoever he chose for Randy would be a real knock out. What the poor unsuspecting dancer did not know was that Randy had a kinky dark side and Randy planned on doing much more than watching the hottie dance. The owner knew of Orton's sexual appetites and gave the businessman clearance to do whatever he wanted as long as he did not actually injure or damage the young stud permanently. Anything to keep their biggest client satisfied. Randy was dressed in a powder blue dress shirt unbuttoned to expose his tan chest and a pair of black dress pants. He went commando and left his belt off, knowing he would soon be naked anyway.

A knock on the door was heard and Randy strolled over and opened it up. He came face to face with a hunk wearing a dark robe and a pair of black boots. The man was a little shorter than he was with beautiful blue eyes and a winning smile.

"Hi, I'm John, your hired dancer for the evening. May I come inside?" John's voice was husky and deep and he had the most perfect dimples Randy had ever seen. The owner of the club sure knew how to pick them.

Randy motioned inside the room. "Yes, by all means come in." John walked in with the confidence of a seasoned dancer. His eyes roamed the room and he walked over to pull out a chair in the center of the room. He gently led Randy to the chair and sat him down on it, winking at his sexy client. "Now you just sit here and relax and let me take care of you." He whispered in a seductive tone, his face only inches from Randy's own. John turned on some soft music on the CD player he saw sitting on the stand and slowly untied the belt on his robe, letting it fall to the floor behind him, never taking his eyes off Randy. Randy's eyes widened in lust and surprise. John would put any male model to shame. He was built compact and strong like a body builder, wearing only a skimpy banana hammock that did little to cover his impressive manhood. John turned around to show off his best asset, his round ass with only a string between his plump cheeks. "Do you like what you see?"

"Why don't you get that sexy ass over here and dance for Randy and I'll show you how much I like it." Randy purred, patting his lap suggestively.

John walked over and began to give the businessman the lap dance of a lifetime. He shook his perfect ass in Randy's face, teasing the man with a perfect view of his pucker only hidden by a thin string. Randy couldn't resist slapping the sexy butt shaking in his face. John turned and shook his finger at his naughty client. "That's a naughty boy. No touching."

Randy made a show of putting his hand down, playing nice for the time being. John continued his seductive dance, grinding his ass on Orton's now hard cock, making Randy moan in ecstasy. The room was dark and dimly lit, so John did not see his client reach down on the floor and grab a pair of steel handcuffs. Randy opened the cuffs and quietly snapped them on the man grinding on his lap. The cuffs were police grade and John would not be getting out of them without a key. John's eyes immediately grew wide as he stopped dancing and fought to get out of the cuffs. "What the hell? Let me out of these! This is going too far."

"I don't think so, Slut. You have been a fucking tease all night long and your boss handed you over to me on a silver platter. I own your ass for the night. So, if you want to keep your job I suggest you play nice with Randy." Randy picked up the dancer bridal style and carried him into his room, tossing him on the bed on his stomach. He reached down and grabbed the barely there thong around the dancer's hips and pulled the string between his ass cheeks down, revealing his perfect hole. "The first rule to go is no touching. I just have to see that pink pucker." Randy pulled John's cheeks apart, leaving the man open and vulnerable. "How many cocks have been in your slutty ass?" He asked, grinning.

"If you don't let me go right now I'm going to scream. Someone is bound to here me in this hotel and call the police. I did not sign up for this humiliation, my job be damned." John warned in a low voice.

"Hmmm, that's a big problem for me because I just can't let you go. I guess you'll just have to scream then." Randy began to remove his shirt and dress pants as he spoke casually.

John did not know quite what to make of Randy's calm attitude. But he would be damned if he was going to lay here like a helpless bitch. "Help! Somebody help me!" John screamed.

Randy picked up John's discarded thong and stuffed it inside of John's open mouth, pushing the bit of cloth in deep until the entire thing filled his cheeks full. He held the thong in the dancer's mouth with his finger as he picked up one of his ties from work and tied it around John's head, holding the stuffing in place. John shot daggers at the audacity of his client and made indignant curses through his stuffed mouth. "Well, I guess that takes care of that problem. You'll be nice and quiet for me now, Slut. No one will here your screams." Randy picked up a paddle and began spanking John's bare ass. "Go ahead give it your best shot."

John wiggled and cursed through his gag as Randy spanked the jiggling butt until it turned red and hot to the touch. After several more minutes of punishment, the young dancer was no longer defiant but broken and sobbing. His ass felt like it was on fire. Randy felt no remorse only flipped John over on his back. Cena winced as his tender bottom touched the fabric of the sheets. "Now some pain for those heavenly cock and balls. They truly are a work of art." Randy pulled out a small flogger and began to flick his wrist, sending little blows to John's swollen balls. The more punishment Orton bestowed on John's manhood, the harder Cene seemed to become. The slut loved the pain. Randy smirked as he watched the dancer spread his legs wide as he hit the inside of his muscular thighs with the flogger. "You crazy little pain whore." Randy commented in amazement. "I was trying to teach you to be a good slut but you are enjoying yourself too much. Would you like Randy's cock in your tight ass?"

"Mmmmhmm." John answered, his open legs telling the story. His eyes were hooded with arousal and his face flushed and dripping sweat. Randy was happy to oblige. He pushed inside of the horny dancer, giving John precious little time to adjust to the invasion of his shaft before thrusting in and out. "Does getting dominated turn you on, Boy?" Randy taunted as he fucked the man senseless. " Does the idea of being restrained and gagged with your own dirty thong while a strange stud fucks you dry and brutal make you want to shoot your load? You're a fucking slut!"

Those filthy words spoken in Randy's deep voice was driving John mad with desire. He screamed his release as he shot two large strands of cum all over himself, shocking himself with the force of his orgasm.

"You fucking dare to cum before me, Boy? Well, we're still not stopping until I finish even if it takes all night!" Randy continued his relentless assault on the ass of John Cena. John contracted the muscles in his ass, squeezing Randy's manhood and milking his cock of his cum. "Ugh! Oh fuck!" Randy relented, shooting his own seed inside the now loosened hole.

John laughed up at his man through the cloth of his gag. He knew he had beaten his boyfriend at his own game. Randy could punish John all he wanted to. It would only be pleasure for Cena.

Randy did not go into a fit of rage as John suspected he would. He simply gave John a wicked smile and picked up a large vibrating butt plug. "Oh, you thought that was my payback, Baby?" He cooed, pushing the rubber plug in roughly. "That was only for my pleasure. You are going to spend the night bound and gagged with your own underwear while this fun toy brings you to climax over and over again. By morning your balls will be dry and your ass will be too sore to wear pants." Randy pulled John's legs wide and began tying them to the bottom of the bed as he spoke. "Maybe you'll finally learn not to fuck with your daddy Randy but I hope not. It's too fun to mess with you." And with that, Randy left the room to take a warm shower, leaving his distressed boyfriend moaning his way to his second powerful climax of the evening and a slave to his own passions.


	19. Chapter 19

BROKE STRAIGHT BOYS

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

John Anthony Felix Cena and Randal Keith Orton were two best friends that shared an apartment together. They had been buddies every since high school and had shared everything from cars to girlfriends. Right now, they were both in trouble. They were both laid off from their jobs at the same time and a month behind on their rent. They feared they would be evicted any day and be forced to live on the street. Their landlord, a slender man with a sleezy 80's pornstar mustache named Cody Rhodes, had called and said he was on his way over to have a talk. The two men feared the worst. Hearing the knock on their door, John opened up and let their landlord inside.

Cody was not angry as they had supposed he would be, but smiling the biggest shit eating grin John had ever seen. "Well, Boys, it looks like we have a bit of a problem doesn't it?"

Randy and John looked at the smaller man in misery. "I'm sorry, Cody. I realize that we are behind on our rent. We've been trying like hell to find a job but no luck yet. Could we please have a little more time? We have nowhere else to go." John eyed Cody with pleading eyes while Randy stayed silent and held his breath, waiting to see what Rhodes would answer.

"I'll tell you what, Johnny. I have a proposition for you." Cody reached inside a pouch he was carrying around his waist and pulled out a small video camera. "I run an Internet site on the side called Broke Straight Boys. Basically, you both agree to fuck for money ." He looked the two hotties over. "In your case, you guys get it on right now in front of me and I'll let you both stay for free as long as you need to. You refuse and you can pack your bags now. Your choice."

John looked at Randy in dread. Neither man had so much as kissed a member of the same sex before. Sure, John was not blind. He knew his tall tattooed friend was an attractive man. He just had never thought of him that way.

Now Randy was the one that spoke up. "Are you kidding, Man? Surely there's another way."

"Nope." Cody turned on the camera. "Now, first I want you to pull out your cocks and start jacking off. Get yourselves nice and hard."

John looked at Randy again. "Are we really going to do this?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear calm. "I guess we have no other choice." He pulled down his jeans and underwear and began to fist his impressive manhood as Cody looked into the camera. Oh, that's it, Randy, stroke that giant dick." Randy thought Cody sounded like he was really enjoying himself. He wondered if Rhodes was gay.

John's face burned as he slowly lowered his shorts and boxers and started pumping his own shaft. His manhood was not as long as his buddy's but it was thicker. Both men were hung like horses.

Cody was silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. It is not every day that you get to watch two cuties like his tenants jacking off. It was a sight to behold. "Ok, now I want you to reach over and give each other a handjob." This was where Cody would find out how far the two friends were willing to go.

Randy knew his buddy was too shy to make the first move. He was humiliated as well, but Randy had always had a much more casual view of sex than John did and he knew they needed the apartment. He reached over and took John's hand off his cock and placed it on his while putting his hand on John's hardening member. Randy started stroking his friend's dick, whispering soothing words as he went. "It's ok, Johnny. It's just me, your friend Randy. Let yourself enjoy it."

John closed his eyes and began to give in to how good another man's hand felt on his cock while he began to pleasure Randy's member, noticing how smooth and heavy the member felt. It was a strange sensation to feel another man's dick but not an altogether unpleasant one.

Cody grinned as he saw how hard both men were getting. This was going to be so good. "Now, I want you to turn and kiss each other while not taking your hands from each other's cocks."

Randy turned John gently and lowered his head to capture his friend's lips in a sweet soft kiss. John was ashamed to admit those plump lips pressing on his own felt pretty damn good. He kissed Randy back, moaning a little against the soft lips. Randy bit John's bottom lip while pulling on his friend's cock to keep him aroused, his tongue begging for entrance. John relented and opened his mouth, moaning again as Randy's talented tongue mated with his own. Randy started to forget they were being forced into the act by a sleezy landlord with a dirty mind. His life long friend tasted so good. He wrapped his free arm around John, and drew him against his chest so that he could plunder his mouth the way he really wanted to.

"Okay, strip down completely and go to your bedroom." Cody moved toward the master bedroom. Both men were panting and past arguing. They stripped off their shoes, socks, pants, shirts and underwear, leaving the cloths piled on the floor in a heap. They walked into the large room that belonged to John . Cody was already standing in the corner with his camera at ready. "Randy, you will be fucking John. But first, it's only fair that you suck his cock a little. Lay on your back on the bed, Johnny and let Randy suck you like a good boy."

John laid on his back as ordered, actually a little excited. He had never had a man's mouth on him before but he had a feeling Randy would be good. "Put on a good show, Randy. Remember that your apartment is at stake." Cody reminded the man.

Randy straddled his friend and leaned down to lick his friend's member with his tongue. He tasted the salty pre-cum on John's swollen head and took John inside his mouth as deeply as he could get. He tried to remember all the things he enjoyed when a woman gave him oral and soon had John a moaning, writhing mess under him. It fed his sense of pride that he could make his big, strong friend come so undone.

"That's it." Cody encouraged and Randy noticed the pervert was rubbing his own dick through his pants with his free hand. "Now suck his juicy balls. Really make him come apart."

Randy complied and sucked on the large, heavy balls, coating them in saliva as he pumped John's aching cock with his hand.

"Ugh! You are going to make me blow soon, Rand!" John warned, feeling his balls tighten. It all just felt too good.

"No, not yet, Johnny! Randy stop what you are doing right now!" John groaned in frustration as Randy pulled away from his dick.

Cody wanted to see the boys fuck hot and dirty for their first time. No damn romantic shit. "John get on your hands and knees like a bitch to take your buddy's cock. Randy, I want you to enter him from behind and fuck the hell out of him. No lube and no prep. I want to see pain on John's face as he takes all of your dick in his tight virgin ass."

"No fucking way, Rhodes! Now you have gone too far!" Randy snapped. "I am not going to fuck my friend like he's a whore!"

"Then you two can go pack your things right now." Cody answered coldly.

"It's okay, Rand, just do it." John climbed into the humiliating position. "Just fuck me and get it over with."

Cody pulled out his own cock from his pants and started masturbating while looking at John's exposed pucker. "You have exactly one minute to get busy fucking or get busy packing."

"Okay, you little twink." Randy growled as he mounted John and pushed his manhood inside of John's tight heat. "Sorry, Johnny."

"Spread those legs, John! Let him all the way inside!" Cody moaned as his hand quickened on his shaft. He was getting off enjoying the show.

John gritted his teeth as he willed his burning muscles to relax and let his friend's massive length inside his untouched asshole. Randy began to fuck his buddy hard as instructed, knowing he had to please their landlord or it would be all for nothing. John felt pleasure begin to mix with the pain as his walls started to stretch, allowing Randy more access. "

Fuck, you feel tight, Johnny." Randy could not help moaning. "Do I feel good inside your ass?"

John groaned in response and arched his back as he felt Randy's cock find a special spot deep inside him that made his entire body tingle in delight. "Oh, fuck, Randy! Hit that spot again!" John was pushing back in wanton pleasure, driving Randy's unrelenting cock in deeper as he almost passed out from the strong feelings. Randy hit the sweet bundle of nerves over and over, driving both men over the edge in the matter of a few minutes.

"Oh yes! Cum hard you sluts! You know you love fucking each other!" Cody screamed as he came all over his hand. Randy filled up John's ass while John moaned and shot his load all over his stomach and his bed sheets below him.

"In the words of my friend Damien Sandow 'You're Welcome.'" Cody grinned as he handed the sweating, naked Randy the camera. "It's been fun but I have to get back to Teddy now. He's feeling neglected all alone in our bed."

"Thanks, Codes." Randy smiled as he took the camera. "That was so fucking hot."

"Just curious but why did you guys pick me anyway? Do I really look like a sleezy landlord?"

John and Randy looked at each other. "It's the mustache." They said in unison.

"Not funny, guys! Leave my love stache out of this! You know it's sexy!" Cody stormed from the room and left their home, not even pausing to say goodbye.

John and Randy broke out in laughter. "Well, at least I didn't say what I really thought. He should have been in the movie. He looks like a cheesy 80's porn star." John chuckled.

"You are so mean to my friends, Babe. But I have to agree." Randy smirked as a kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

THE FOOTBALL PLAYER AND THE SCOUT

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

Randy Orton was a NFL scout with secret dark sexual fantasies. It was standard procedure for a scout to take pictures of the hopeful players dressed in only their underwear to see which ones had the right physical attributes to compete on certain teams. What set Randy Orton apart as a scout was what he did every night to the last player on his list. Tonight was no different. Randy came to the locker room prepared for an evening of fun. He hoped the last player was hot. Some of his past victims had been a big disappointment. Well, tonight was not going to be one of those nights as one of the most drop dead gorgeous men that Randy had ever seen walked into the locker room dressed in only his blue boxers. He had a beautiful dimpled smile, hard muscles in all the right places, and an ass that was to die for. Randy could hardly wait to get started.

"I'm John Cena." John shook Randy's hand as he grinned broadly at the taller man.

"Randy Orton." Randy smiled back, although his looked more like the leer of a predator than a genuine smile. "I need to take some photos of you, John, to send back for your evaluation."

John stood with his back straight and looked ahead as Randy snapped his first picture. "You have an excellent body, John. I think it's exactly what a lot of teams are looking for."

"Thank you." John felt a little uncomfortable by the way Randy was studying his assets like he was a piece of meat.

"For the next picture I need you to turn around so I can get a back shot." Randy instructed, his deep voice smooth as silk.

John slowly turned around and Randy took the picture with more time than was necessary. "Very good, John. You have strong leg muscles and a very fit ass." Randy commented.

John felt his face burn in embarrassment. He could not believe that Randy had just complimented his ass in such a straight forward manner. This was getting creepy very quickly. "I-I think we've taken enough pictures. I'd better go now. You've probably had a long day." John stammered as he started to go get dressed.

"I need one more picture to take with me. Go over to that bar and raise your hands over your head. I need to have a picture of you stretching." Randy pointed to a metal bar in the locker room that was made to hold jackets or other changes of clothing. John should have been suspicious by the request but he was just desperate to get finished and leave the perverted scout's presence. As he raised his hands over his head, he felt a pair of steel handcuffs close over his wrists, leaving his hands cuffed over his head to the sturdy bar above him.

"What the hell?" John yelled, trying to get free but seeing that he was going nowhere. The sound of clanging metal could be heard as he shook his bound wrists with fury, only serving to tighten the metal bracelets trapping his hands above his head.

"That was almost too easy." Randy whispered as he came behind the furious football player. "Let's see what you have going on under those boxers shall we?"

"Leave me alone you sick fuck!" John screamed, his face bright red as Randy slowly pulled down his blue underwear to reveal his perfect ass. "Nice." Randy cooed, running his hand over John's round bubble butt. "I brought some fun toys to try out on your sexy ass. I think you need some more extensive training. Let's see how much endurance you have."

"Let me go right now or I'm going to kick your ass!" John roared as he twisted and turned, trying to break the cuffs that were restraining him.

"Let you go? John, why do you think that I went through all the trouble of using handcuffs on you? I knew a big, strong boy like you might be able to break free from ropes and I didn't want to take that chance." Randy walked over to his bag of toys and pulled out a long leather paddle with the word SLUT embedded on it. "I'm going to mark that sexy ass for days." Randy growled as he slapped John's ample ass cheeks soundly. "So any time you strip down you will have a reminder of what a big slut you are. Hell, maybe you'll even get a gang bang from the entire team as part of your initiation."

"Ow! Ow! Stop, it hurts!" John begged as Randy wore out his ass with the long paddle.

"You want to be a big football star you have to be able to take more pain than that." Randy chided as he strengthened his blows even more. "There's no place in the NFL for a player who whines and bitches."

John bit his lip and tried to remain silent as his ass was abused and punished. Randy finally grew tired of spanking John's butt and Cena breathed a sigh of relief. Much to John's dismay, Randy pulled out an enormous dildo of black rubber the likes of which John had never seen before. The rubber head of the fake cock was swollen extra large in size and it even came with a complete set of fake balls. It must have been very expensive. Randy pulled out a bottle of lube and began to apply it to John's tensed entrance.

"Please." John begged, all semblance of manly pride gone. " Please don't put that in my ass! It's too fucking big!"

"Oh, but John, I'm going to make it hurt soooo good for you." Randy pushed the black dick inside of John's mouth so the man could get a feel for how unusually large it was. John's eyes widened as he sputtered and gagged on the rubber dildo shoved down his throat. "Trust, me on this one. I'll make you beg me to give it to you harder before it's all over with and the only thing that will satisfy you will be my cock." Randy pulled the saliva coated toy from John's mouth and pushed it slowly inside his tight pucker, causing John to give an audible gasp of surprise. He allowed John's muscles to stretch and adjust before burying the fake cock inside his hole until the rubber balls were touching his entrance. "I knew you could do it." Randy purred, pushing the black dildo in and out of his welcoming heat. "Take all that cock into your tight little asshole. Can you feel the swelled head rubbing against your sweet spot, Slut?" Randy tried different angles until he found the spot that would make John see stars. Suddenly, John's protesting turned to moans of enjoyment as his prostate was constantly stimulated by the kinky toy.

"F-fuck, please hit that spot again!" John spread his legs wide as he tried to give the dildo all the access he could to delve in even deeper.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" Randy mocked, pulling the toy almost all the way out. "Maybe I should let you out of those cuffs and leave. I'm starting to see the error of my ways."

"N-no, don't stop now!" John arched his back as he tried to force the rubber cock back inside his ass. "It feels so good." He admitted, blushing.

"See, I told you I'd make you love it." Randy rammed the dildo back inside balls deep and began to fuck John with it hard.

"Yesssss." John hissed as he once again felt the impressive toy come into contact with his sweet bundle of nerves, driving him wild with passion. His cock was impossibly hard and leaking pre-cum from its glistening tip. Randy noticed his state and reached around to grasp his throbbing shaft in his able hand.

"Look at you, all hard and dripping for me. You are a very bad boy." Randy ran his thumb over John's wet tip with his thumb. "I'll bet you want to shoot your load so damn bad it's killing you." John could form no reply, only thrust his hips into Randy's hand and moaned in lustful abandon. Randy continued the sensual assault on the player, using one hand to pleasure his swollen cock and the other to fuck his loosening hole with the dildo until he sensed John was on the verge of his climax. He stopped abruptly, pulling out the toy and literally leaving the poor man hanging with no release.

"Damn it, do something!" John cried, as he humped the air in a vain attempt to get contact for his throbbing shaft. He rattled his cuffed hands as he looked down at his massive hard on, so close yet so out of reach.

Randy stood in front of the desperate man and stripped his own cloths off slowly, teasing John with glimpses of his smooth, tan body. John was so turned on that his hole was literally aching for a cock to fill it. When Randy pulled down his pants and underwear to show John one of the longest and thickest dicks he had ever seen, John forgot he had ever been against the forced hook up to begin with.

"Please fuck me with that cock!" John looked at Randy with his best pouting puppy dog eyes. "I want to feel you so bad!"

Randy gave his captive an evil smirk and went behind him to position his manhood at John's entrance. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He pushed inside John and began an agonizing, slow speed.

"No!" John screamed, every inch of his hole stuffed with Randy's rock hard erection. "Faster! Harder! Fuck me, damnit!"

Randy held onto John's hips as he finally gave the frantic athlete the stimulation he was looking for. He pounded John's ass brutally, no sounds being heard in the room but the slapping of his balls against John's ass and their combined moans of enjoyment. Sweat mingled on their straining bodies as Randy rode John hard and John ground his muscled ass against Randy's buried manhood. John was only able to last a short time before he cried out in bliss and shot two streams of pearly cum as the pleasure became too strong to withstand.

"Fuck yeah, cum hard for me you little whore!" Randy groaned, as John's clenching walls milked the cum from his own needy cock. He filled John up with his own seed and let his limp dick slide from the well used hole, spent and panting.

"Are you happy now? Did you regain your manhood?" John teased his exhausted boyfriend as Randy released him from his restraints. John rubbed his sore wrists, smiling. Randy had been on a mission to prove his dominance in the relationship every since he had been forced by his lover to wear lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

"Damn you, Cena." Randy growled playfully, slapping John on his bare ass. "I had an evil master plan to leave you cuffed and begging while I edged you over and over making you beg for your release, but I can never resist those blue eyes. Next time I'm having you blindfolded."

John gave Randy a sexy smirk as he pulled him in for a deep, needy kiss. "I'm sorry I ruined your wicked scheme, Baby. I'll be good next time and let you punish me."

Randy moaned as John began to stroke his sensitive manhood, willing it to come back to life.

"You know," John turned his back on Randy and placed his hands behind his back, in position to be cuffed again. "I think you just might have another round in that sexy viper of yours. How about you tie me up again and make me really beg this time?"

Randy laughed, a sound his man loved to hear. "You are such a glutton for punishment, John Cena. And I am always willing to oblige." He slapped the cuffs on his boyfriend's waiting wrists. "Hope you had your vitamins today, Baby, because it's going to be a long night."


	21. Chapter 21

THE WOUNDED SOLDIER AND THE NURSE

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

Randy Orton laid in his army hospital bed as he watched the sexiest nurse he had ever seen run around tending all of the wounded soldiers under his care. He propped himself up on one arm to get a good view of the most perfect ass he had ever seen bent over the bed across the room. Being in the service and away from home, Randy had not had a hot piece of ass in a long time and right now, nurse John Cena was looking damn good. John had a perfect, muscled body, covered only in a very skimpy white uniform, the short skirt barely coming much lower than his thick thighs. He wore an adorable nurse's hat on his head and sexy white nylon stockings held up by a garter and white high heeled shoes. When the cute little minx bent over, Randy almost came in his army issue underwear as the miniskirt hiked up, revealing John's perfect round ass cheeks with a white thong nestled between them.

"Nurse Cena , do you wear that outfit just to torture the troops?" Randy called to the working man. "Haven't we suffered enough for our country?"

The gorgeous nurse stood up and walked over to Randy 's bedside. "Don't tell me you haven't been enjoying the view, Orton." He purred, giving the fresh soldier a playful wink. "And yes, I like to tease the boys here. Gets their hot blood pumping and their mind off their troubles for awhile. It's the least I can do for our men in uniform."

"I-I think my bandage needs checked, Nurse." Randy tried to sound pitiful but the experienced caregiver saw right through his ploy.

John ignored the bandage on the soldier's shoulder and instead gently squeezed Randy's aching erection through his underwear, causing a hiss of pleasure from Private Orton's lips. "If I'm reading you correctly, Soldier, I think this is the area that needs looking after, am I right?"

Randy humped John's fingers, begging the man for more contact. "Hell yes, please take out my cock and touch me. Just a hand job from a pretty nurse would make me feel so much more relaxed." Randy pleaded, holding John's hand over his clothed hardness so the man could not move away. He was that desperate.

John looked over at the bed across the room to see his other charge sound asleep and oblivious to the entire scene. "I'll do you one better, Stud. You just lay there and let Nurse Johnny take care of you." John pulled the underwear from Randy's body and rubbed his hand over the soldier's impressive manhood. "What a nice cock, Soldier. I can't wait to milk every drop of the cum from it with my tight ass."

Randy closed his eyes and groaned at those dirty words from the naughty nurse.

John bent over in front of Randy 's face, giving the man a show as he pulled his silky white thong down and off, leaving his perfect pink pucker right before the soldier's hooded, lustful eyes. He climbed on the bed, straddling the now naked Randy and impaled himself on the man's throbbing erection. "F-fuck! Feels so good! It's been so long!" Cried the soldier, forgetting all about any pain in his shoulder as he watched the sexy nurse ride the hell out of his cock. John's walls clenched around him as the nurse pushed his sexy ass up and down, taking his length like a pro. Randy moaned in bliss as he watched his cock disappear again and again inside Nurse Cena's warm hole. "Thank you! Please don't stop! It feels so fucking good!" Randy couldn't believe his luck to have the sweet nurse pleasuring him this way.

"Anything for one of our boys in uniform." John cooed as he squeezed his inner muscles, driving Randy wild with passion. He could feel the nylon from John's white stockings rubbing against his bare skin as they fucked, and the sensations were all driving him mad with desire.

"Yeah, ride my big cock, Baby! Does my dick feel good filling up that sweet ass?" Now John was moaning at the soldier's dirty words. He rode the man even more frantically, driving both men over the brink quicker than perhaps they had wanted to. "Fuck! I gotta cum, Baby!" Randy warned as he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm approaching.

"I'm right there with you, Soldier! Fill me up good!" John was jerking his cock furiously and cried out in release as he felt his hole filled up with Randy's essence.

Randy panted to catch his breath from the power of his climax as John climbed off him. "That was so much fun, Johnny. I love to dominate you and all, but watching you ride me was hot as hell."

"Well, you know how I feel about the troops." John teased as he shook his ass in Randy's direction. "Indeed I do." Randy loved that sexy little uniform on John.

"I wish I had a pinup picture of you in that outfit, Johnny. You look so damn adorable. That ass of yours was just made for wearing short skirts."

"Well, there's always your birthday." John grinned as he stepped out of the heeled shoes. "But why is everyone always so fucking obsessed with my ass, anyway? It's damn annoying at times."

"Oh, you love every bit of attention it gets and you know it, you tease." Randy's eyes took on an evil glint. "As a matter of fact, I think you need to come lay across Daddy's lap and get a spanking for being such a teasing little slut." He patted his naked lap from his place on the bed. John smiled to himself as he prepared for yet another role play in one night. Fuck the haters, he lived for Mondays.


	22. Chapter 22

THE JEALOUS COWORKER

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

John Cena was leaving another arena after Monday Night Raw. He was still dressed in his ring attire of tan shorts and You Can't See Me hat and t-shirt. As he made his way to his rental car to head back to his hotel he felt a strong pair of arms grab him from behind, jerking his arms behind his back roughly and shoving him over the hood of his car.

"Time for payback , Cena." John heard a familiar deep voice growl as his wrists were bound tightly behind his back.

"R-Randy?" John turned his head to see his coworker, Randy Orton, still glistening with baby oil and sweat from his match and wearing only his skimpy ring trunks and black boots. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, confused by the other wrestler's actions. He winced in pain as Randy finished tying his hands, pulling the ropes tight, leaving no room for escape.

"You get everything, Cena! Every fucking thing!" Randy hissed into John's ear. "Vince just hands you yet another title shot at Wrestlemania while I have been working my ass off since my suspension and I have still yet to get my heel turn I've been begging for all last year!" He ran his hand over John's ass and gave it a hard slap. "Maybe I'm tired of you fucking up my career so now I'm going to fuck up your tight little self-righteous ass!"

"I'll make you pay for this!" John's face turned red as he tried to get free. "You'll get your third suspension for this if not prison time! You'll never wrestle again!"

Randy pulled a blue bandana from his pocket and tied a large knot in the center. "You need to shut up that big mouth of yours, Cena. I'm sick and tired of hearing your threats." He pushed the cloth into John's protesting mouth and tied it firmly behind his head, knocking his ball cap off in the process. John grunted as the gag was pulled tight. "That's much better." Randy cooed as he picked up the helpless Cena and threw him into the back seat of his car. "Finally some peace and quiet. The only sounds I want to hear from now on is your screams as I fuck your ass raw." "

Mplease, Mandy, mon't muck my mass!" John pleaded with wide eyes as his shorts and boxers were removed.

Randy smirked at John's muffled pleas as he pulled off his own trunks and let them fall to the floor of the car. He took some baby oil from his chest and used it to lube up his rock hard erection. "You're a lucky son of a bitch I use so much oil. Otherwise I would be going in your ass dry. You'd better count your blessings I'm the president of the Baby Oil Boy's Club." Randy hooked John's legs over his shoulders and pushed his way inside John's entrance.

"Mmmmph! Mo, mit murts!" John screamed into the cloth stuffing his mouth as Randy gave him precious little time to adjust to his large girth.

"What's the matter, Cena? Is it killing you that someone else is in control for once instead of you fucking all those loser ring rats that kiss your ass everywhere you go. Are you too good to take my fucking cock? I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

"Mo! Mi'm morry! Make mit mout!" John arched his back as his jealous coworker pounded into him with no care for his comfort in the slightest. "You are really a piece of work, Cena! Even gagged you try to call the shots! I'm in charge here! Take my fucking cock up that tight asshole!" Randy pulled almost completely out before slamming back inside of John, burying himself in balls deep.

John gave up trying to fight Orton and just resigned himself to his fate. He was going to be walking funny for a week at least after the fucking he was receiving. Randy knew what he was doing, and soon John unwillingly began to feel some pleasure break through the pain as his prostate was stimulated by Randy's swollen head. "Fuck yeah! You feel good, Cena! You are such a sweet little slut aren't you?" Randy mocked as he held up John's legs to continue his assault. "I can hear your moans of pleasure and you are being raped! So much for being the moral little boys scout all your kiddie fans think you are." Randy's taunts were turning John on like no other. He was not used to being spoken to like he was nothing more than a hot piece of ass to be used. He moaned and clenched his muscles as he shot his release all over his stomach. "I don't care if you did cum first, Bitch!" I'm fucking you until I cum if it takes all damn night!" Randy groaned as John's muscles were forcing him to topple over the edge as well.

He thrust a few more times and filled Cena up, just as the car door was pushed open and Randy jerked backward onto the cold pavement. A lone fan had witnessed his idol John Cena being abducted by Randy and had called the local police. The police had left in a frenzy, the idea of a celebrity like John Cena being sexually assaulted pushing them into fast action. Four officers had rushed to the scene and one was sitting on top of the furious Orton, trying to cuff him while he shouted out curses and threats. One of the other officers helped John to step out of the vehicle as he shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked down at Randy.

"Mph! Mop!" John struggled with his bonds to no avail.

"It's ok, Mr. Cena." The cop mistook John's worry over his boyfriend's well being to distress over being molested by a coworker. The officer pulled John's shorts out of the backseat of the car. "We'll get you dressed and taken to the hospital, Sir. He can't hurt you any more."

"Mo! Mplease!" John's face burned in shame as he looked down at his lover being roughed up by the aggressive officer.

"Let me the fuck go! John is my damned boyfriend!" Randy thrashed on the ground, cutting his face on the hard pavement in his outrage.

"Sir, calm yourself or I'll be forced to use my taser." Randy did not heed the threat, his temper getting the best of him that his sexy fantasy was ruined by the outsiders.

"Mandy!" John screamed in agony as he watched his love being tasered by the now pissed off officer. Randy's body shook from the current and he passed out cold.

"Punk." The cop pulled Randy up to throw him in the back of the cruiser as John's rescuer cut him free from the ropes holding him immobile. John ripped the damp bandana from his mouth.

"No, you don't understand! There's been a terrible mistake!" John looked at the four officers, trying to make them understand. "Randy's done nothing wrong! He is my boyfriend!"

"Sir, domestic abuse is not something to be ashamed of. You must remember you are the victim in this situation." The cop looked at John in sympathy.

"No, damnit! You don't understand!" John's face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Randy does not abuse me! We are in a loving relationship! We like to do role play fantasies all the time! Sometimes I tie Randy up too but it's always completely consensual."

Shock registered on the cop's faces as the truth finally sank in. "So, this," One officer pointed to John's rental. "Was all some kind of kinky sex game?" He began to look tired and annoyed at being called for a big ruse.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My boyfriend never meant to resist arrest. He let his temper get out of hand." John sighed, wishing the terrible ordeal was past. "Maybe we can go to the station and work something out?" If this mess got back to Vince, there would be hell to pay. "Perhaps, follow us to the station, Mr. Cena."

John nodded as he climbed into his rental with a heavy heart. The ropes and gag had been his idea. John had asked Randy to bind and gag him tightly. It had all been a part of his fantasy to give up all his control. He had a bad feeling he would have a lot of kissing up to do, both with his boyfriend and his boss.


	23. Chapter 23

AN INTERLUDE DIRTY COPS

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

John was shocked when the two police cruisers pulled in front of a seemingly abandoned building.

"What the hell?" John pulled his rental behind the last cruiser, hoping Randy was not giving them even more trouble. John felt even more confused as he watched all four officers exit their vehicles along with Randy, who was standing no longer cuffed but looking a bit roughed up on wobbly legs. "Baby, are you ok?" John studied the cuts on Randy's face with concern in his eyes. He turned to the nearest policeman. "What's going on, Officer?"

"Why don't we step inside this building and talk, John?" John felt a little apprehensive about the whole situation but figured he had no other option if he wanted to stay on the officer's good side. The six men entered the building, John looking at the head officer expectantly and Randy glaring as he rubbed his sore wrists where the cuffs had dug into his skin. "John, may I call you, John?" John nodded at the cop to continue. "You and Randy have wasted a lot of our valuable time tonight. We had to tie up two cruisers to come to your aid like we did."

"Nobody asked you to." Randy mumbled crossly which the officer chose to ignore.

"We are willing to overlook the entire incident on one condition." He looked John right in the eyes to gage his reaction. "We want to watch your boyfriend fuck you."

"W-what?" John sputtered as Randy balled his fists at the dirty cop's audacity. "We are all big fans of the WWE, John. All we ask is that you two put on a good show for us and we leave you alone like all this never happened. I give you my word none of it will get back to the press." The officers all nodded their agreement.

Randy's face was so red John feared he would have a stroke. He placed his hand on the Viper's arm, hoping to calm him, but Randy was so agitated he jerked away from his lover 's touch. "You fucking taser me, cuff me, and now you want to see my boyfriend naked and watch me fuck him like we're some kind of live porn? Fuck you!" He grabbed John by his arm. "Come on, Baby. We're leaving. They can't hold us. We've done nothing against the law."

"True." The head officer stated as Randy was leaving the building. "But we can tell around that we saw John Cena and Randy Orton playing kinky bondage sex games in public. What would that do to John's reputation?"

"I'll kill you, you sick bastards!" Randy started after the men, but John held him back.

"We have to do this, Randy." John whispered to his boyfriend. "If you get into trouble again and lose your job I couldn't stand to wrestle without you. Please, Baby, do this for us. Just pretend they aren't even here." John pulled the still seething Randy to the center of the room. He stripped out of his tan shorts and boxers.

Randy looked at the four cops with murder in his eyes, daring them to leer at his man's body. John turned around so his ass was facing the five men and placed his hands behind his back. "I've been a very naughty boy, Daddy. Tie me up and punish me." John tried to win Randy over by using his own body to betray him. He knew the Viper could never turn down a submissive John Cena.

"Here." One cop threw a pair of zip tie handcuffs to Randy. "You can use these on him."

Randy glared at the man but slid the cuffs on his lover's wrists and pulled the tie tight, but not so tight as to cause serious discomfort. "Spank me, Daddy." John requested meekly as he leaned forward, his cuffed hands resting just above his round bubble butt. Randy started out slowly, warming each ass cheek with his open palm. "Y-yes, spank me harder!" John encouraged his love, trying to make Randy forget they had a live audience of four. Randy spanked John's ass with hard, loud slaps that echoed in the building. John made a show for Randy, whimpering like he was so afraid of his lover's blows and jiggling his huge muscular butt. He prayed he was turning Randy on so his man would be able to fuck him. "Oh, Raaaaaaandy!" John moaned, dragging out Randy's name. "Please fuck the hell out of me! I've been so bad!"

Randy was wise to his lover's tricks , but his body could not help responding to the pleading of his boyfriend. "I'll get you for this, Cena." He hissed as he ripped his trunks down, his hard, dripping cock popping free. "You know what your begging does to me."

"Pleasssssse, Baby, I want to feel your cock!" John moaned as he spread his legs wide to reveal his willing pucker.

Randy grabbed his baby by his broad hips and pushed inside his still loosened hole. John was so relaxed that Randy was easily able to slide inside all the way to his base.

"Yessssss! You fill me up so good! Fuck me harder!" John cried in ecstasy, giving the four cops and Randy a show. The sound of grunting could be heard as the officers jerked off to the sexy display, their uniform pants lowered to their ankles. The room grew almost silent for a few moments as all that was heard was the sound of the four men masturbating and Randy's dick sliding in and out of John's warmth. "Cum inside me, Baby. I want to feel you release inside me."

Randy groaned as he hit his climax, and added his load to his previous one, leaving John feeling very filled and very used. Randy jerked John's cock for him until he heard him cry out in release as well. The satisfied sounds of the four cops could be heard as they came into their respective hands. "Now." Randy turned to the four cops with fire in his eyes. "I'm giving you all exactly two minutes to get your freaky asses out of here before I RKO all of you followed by a head punt." He smirked as he watched the cops stumble in their haste to pull up their pants and flee the building.

"They forgot their cuffs." John muttered, afraid his lover was now going to turn his rage on him now that the cops were gone.

Randy released John but kept the cuffs as they left to return to their rental after redressing themselves. "You're mad at me, aren't you, Baby?" John asked quietly. He hated it when Randy was pissed at him. " Sweetheart, I only did it for our careers. I'm sorry."

"I don't like to share you, Johnny." Was Randy's only answer as the two drove back to their hotel.

" I know, Ran. I'm so fucking sorry." John laid his head on his lover's shoulder as the Viper drove their car to its destination.

Randy kissed the top of John's head to reassure him but his jaw was still clenched in fury over the night's happenings. He hated others seeing his John naked but his boyfriend seemed to be ok with it. Randy knew they were both exhausted and would let the matter rest for tonight. But it was not forgotten and one day he would teach Johnny why no other men were permitted to see him in all his glory. He belonged to Randy and Randy alone. The green eyed monster had reared its ugly head.


	24. Chapter 24

JOHN'S SWEET SURRENDER

Every since the incident with the four police officers, Randy had planned a special Monday night just for his Johnny. His lover was going to get a lesson that John would never forget. Tonight was the night for that lesson.

John was standing naked in the middle of their master bedroom floor with his large arms cuffed behind his back, his restrained wrists resting just above his round bubble butt. He was blindfolded with a black cloth for Randy's amusement. But, the most ingenious torture of all was the new toy that Randy had purchased online just for his boyfriend. It was called the anal impaler and was currently driving John Cena into madness. The sadistic device was made up of ankle cuffs that were attached to a spreader bar that kept Cena's legs spread wide open at all times. The spreader had been attached to the floor so that John was forced to stay in one place until the ankle restraints were unlocked. The impaler was a metal rod that held a large vibrating dildo and was attached to the center of the spreader. Randy had forced John to stand on his tiptoes with the dildo just barely poised at his tight entrance. It was the ultimate endurance test for the stubborn Cena. Every time he grew tired and had to rest his feet flat on the floor, the dildo was buried deep inside John's ass and he was brought closer to a forced climax as his prostate was stimulated. John's chest heaved and sweat poured down his muscular chest as he begged his smirking boyfriend for mercy. Randy had purposely left John's mouth free to hear his sweet pleading.

"Please, Baby." John was annoyed that he could not use his innocent blue eyes to melt his lover's resolve as they were hidden from view by the black blindfold. "My feet are getting so tired. Please let me go."

"Sorry, Johnny, you have to learn your lesson. If you are such an exhibitionist and enjoy putting on a show for those cops then you can stand there and put on one for me. What ever happened to never give up?" Randy mocked as he freed himself from his clothing and began to stroke his needy cock. "Damn, you look sexy just like that, Cena."

John's face flushed, partly in embarrassment and partly in sexual need as he felt his man's piercing eyes taking in his straining body. John would never admit it, but he loved being Randy's submissive and having the sexy Viper controlling his naked body. "Ugh! Randy! W-wouldn't you rather be the one filling up my ass?" John moaned out as he rested the heels of his feet on the floor and the rubber cock was buried inside of his ample ass.

"Oh, you'll get my cock in that ass, don't you worry, Cena. But first your master wants you to make yourself cum once for me. Pretend that the toy is my big dick stretching out your sweet hole. And don't hold anything back, Baby, or you are going to be locked inside the fun device all night long. I want to hear you moan for me." Randy ordered as he jerked his hard, leaking shaft.

"R-Rannnndy!" John groaned deeply as he stopped fighting the vibrator and began riding it as if it belonged to his boyfriend. "Randy, you're so big! You fill me up so damn much!" John raised himself onto his tiptoes only to slam his ass back down hard and screamed as his sweet spot was struck full-force. "Yes, Randy! Right there! You feel soooo good buried in my tight ass!" John was fucking himself on the dildo like a wanton whore, making Randy harder by the second at the sight. Slutty John was a hell of a turn on. "I'm gonna cum!" John announced as he began to lose all control, his mind believing that it was his Viper that was filling him.

"No! Stop! I've changed my mind. You are no longer permitted to cum." Randy's voice was deep with authority.

John bucked and whined as he fought his body 's urge to climax. The vibrator was pushing his unwilling body over the edge. "Please, Randy! I can't hold it another minute! Please, Daddy!" He begged in the submissive tone that drove Randy insane with lust.

Randy sighed, knowing he would give in yet again to his boyfriend's pleas. That is why he liked keeping Johnny gagged. Randy walked over and released John's ankles from the spreader, pulling the dildo from his stretched hole and replacing it with his own throbbing manhood as he bent the cuffed man over.

"Yesssss!" John moaned out in ecstasy as he felt Randy's warm cock fill him up completely.

"Who do you belong to? Who is the only one that gets to see you this way?" Randy pounded his lover's ass as he declared his ownership.

"Randy! I belong to the Viper, Randal Keith Orton! I am his possession!" John screamed as his legs buckled in bliss. "Please let me cum, Sir!"

"Are you going to let anyone else see your sexy body ever again, Boy?" Randy's sweat was mixing with John's own as his balls slapped against John's entrance with every thrust.

"No, never! Not without your permission, Sir! My body belongs to you!" John panted as his lover's massive cock carried him to realms of pleasure he had never known existed.

"Then cum, Johnny! Cum hard for your master! Right now!" Randy shook from the force of his orgasm as he filled John with his release.

John cried out as his own end arrived, shooting streams of his pearly essence all over his glistening stomach.

"Johnny, I love you. I want you to be my complete submissive. Will you give all your control to me?" Randy released his boyfriend from his handcuffs and blindfold. He wanted to see the truth in John's honest blue eyes. "And this is no role play, by the way. I've wanted to ask you for so damn long."

John gave his Viper a small dimpled grin over his shoulder as he placed his hands obediently behind his back. "Does this answer your question, Master?" He whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "I've pushed you so many times in so many ways just to hear you ask me that question. I've always belonged to you. I'm your willing prisoner, Randy."

Randy turned John around to give him a deep, passionate kiss. No other words were needed. John Cena loved Randy Orton. The Viper had consumed his prey. John had never stood a chance.


	25. Chapter 25

THE CHEATING BOYFRIEND

JOHN BOTTOM RANDY TOP

Randy Orton smiled an evil smile as he looked down at his pitiful, naked boyfriend, John Cena. Randy had found out through the grapevine that his sexy man was cheating behind his back with a mutual friend of theirs named Zack Ryder. John had pleaded with Randy, telling him that it was all a terrible rumor, but Randy would not listen to the desperate Cena. Randy had bound his man to their bed spread eagle, leaving John's pink pucker open for Randy's use. The fuming Randy had locked John into the dreaded Five Gates of Hell, a sadistic cock and balls device that held the victim's cock prisoner in five metal rings held together by a strip of leather. The rings started out large enough to hold John's heavy swollen balls captive and then got gradually smaller as they travelled up the hard shaft to the leaking tip. Randy had kept John in that torturous position for days, taking only his own pleasure selfishly and leaving his boyfriend hurting and unfulfilled.

"Please, Randy! I'm begging you! You know I would never cheat on you, Baby! Let me out of these ropes, please!" John thrashed on the bed from side to side, trying in vain to gain his needed release. His cock looked angry and swollen as it was so erect the metal rings were digging painfully into his tender flesh."You know I would never cheat on you! It's all a lie that the guys made up in the locker room to get a rise out of you. They know how possessive of me you can get, Baby!"

Randy stalked over to his pile of bondage toys and picked up a large blue ball gag. "You know what, Johnny? I'm tired of hearing your bullshit! I'm going to stop up that slutty, lying mouth and take you so hard you'll feel your daddy for a week!"

"No, Randy! Please, not again! I prom-Mmmmmmm!" John was cut off as the rubber ball was shoved between his lips and the back buckled firmly behind his head.

Randy ignored John's pleading puppy dog blue eyes as he once again climbed between his cheating boyfriend's spread legs. "You're going to learn, John!" Randy growled, as he guided his hard dick into John's stretched and well used asshole. "You belong to Daddy Randy and no one else! Especially not that bleached, spray tanned grinning idiot Ryder! How could you spread your legs for his cock when you have your daddy at home waiting on you? I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll be ruined for anyone else!"

John arched his back and cried out in pained pleasure as his sweet spot was stimulated by the swollen head of his boyfriend's shaft. Randy knew just what angle to use that would drive John insane with want and unfulfilled desire. "I may never let you cum again!" Randy grunted as he fucked John roughly, pulling almost completely out before thrusting his hips to snap back inside ball's deep. "Since you want to be a cheating little cockslut maybe I'll just keep you bound in my bedroom forever. You can be my little cum dumpster spread open for me whenever I get the urge to get off."

"Moooo! Mplease! Maddy, Mplease!" John screamed through the blue ball, drool running down from the corners of his stretched mouth.

Randy snapped his muscular hips, driving his aching manhood into John as deeply as it could reach. " Fuck, you do feel good wrapped around my cock for a whore !" Randy grunted as sweat poured down his muscular chest from his efforts. "I'm going to fill up that loose hole again! You're going to get so fucking filled up with my cum that it will be draining out your used ass!"

John moaned in defeat as he was once again flooded with his jealous lover's warm release. He cried out in frustration behind his gag as he thrust his hips upward, trying in a futile effort to get some stimulation to his throbbing denied hard on sheathed in the cruel rings. John was sore and about ready to pass out from a sensory overload.

Randy smiled at his new sub. "Are you enjoying our role play, Baby? Do you like me taking you over and over again and making you mine?"

"Mmmmhmmm." John agreed as Randy pulled the saliva coated gag from John's mouth. "Damn, Randy! You were so fucking amazing just now! I'd hate to see what you would do if you ever got really pissed at me." John gave his man a winning smile. "Now what do you say you get me out of these ropes and let me cum before I explode?"

"All in good time, Cena. You've got two more days off work before you have to do that Make A Wish . I plan on using your sexy body so much that the entire time you are at work all you'll have on your mind is how damn sore you are from taking your new master's cock."

"Randy! What the h-!" Once again John was reduced to muffled cries as he was gagged again with the hated ball gag.

" You know you love it, Johnny. No one else can give it to you like I can."

"Mo! Mi motta mum!" John tried In vain to push the ball out with his tongue to reason with his sneering boyfriend.

Randy removed the Five Gates of Hell and began to stroke his man's pulsing length. "You want to cum so badly, fine! I'll make you cum so hard and so many times over the next two days that you won't be able to wear boxers for your next match. Your cock will be too damn sensitive. Be careful what you wish for, Baby. Now, cum for me right now!"

John screamed his first orgasm of many as he filled the Viper's demanding fingers with several days of his pent-up release. The pleasure seemed to go on for minutes and John thought he might black out.

"There we go." Randy cooed, bringing two cum covered fingers to his lips to taste John's salty flavor. " That's a good boy cumming for your Daddy Randy so hard. It's the first time of many."

John looked up at his master, his cock now limp and spent but he knew it would not be that way for long. The Apex Predator had him firmly in his clutches and was not about to let him go anytime soon. John had such a love-hate relationship with days off. He needed to get back to work so he could get some rest. Fuck his personal gym, belonging to Randy Orton was the ultimate work out.


	26. Chapter 26

THE DATE RAPE

BOTTOM JOHN TOP RANDY

Randy Orton carried his unconscious date into the house over his shoulder. John Cena was his poor unsuspecting target for the evening. Randy had asked the polite John out for a drink and had cleverly dumped just enough drugs into his date's drink to ensure John would cooperate with his every desire. The creep carried the passed out Cena into his bedroom and deposited him on his stomach on Randy's king sized bed.

"You are a sexy one, aren't you?" Randy mumbled as his eyes took in the silent victim. He stripped off John's shoes, socks, shorts and t-shirt slowly, taking his time to enjoy himself as the man's masterful body came into view. "Just look at that fuckable ass. Oh God, the things I want to do to that ass." Randy whispered as he pulled Cena's boxer's off, showing the round bubble butt to Orton's hungry gaze. "Gonna stuff that ass full, Bitch." Randy tore his own cloths from his body and wasted no time pushing inside of John's tight muscles. "Ugh! So good!" Randy groaned as he filled the still quiet man.

John began to stir as his hole was brutally fucked by the sexy stranger. Whatever drugs the diabolical Orton had slipped him in his drunk must have been wearing off. "Mmmmmm!" John slowly awakened to feel the pounding his poor ass was receiving. "W-what the fuck?"

"Shut up and take my cock, Slut!" Randy pushed John's legs apart with his knees as he delved in deeper. "Take every fucking inch of my big dick in that ass!"

"F-fuck!" John put his face down on the bed and gripped the white sheets in his fists as he tried to get used to the thick member stretching him out. His date was like an animal in heat that would not let go. Every thrust of Randy's rock hard member struck his sweet bundle of nerves, leaving John defenseless to the pervert's ruthless attack.

"I knew you would like it, Bitch! You wanted me all along! You just too much of a goody goody to admit it!" Randy was giving John the rough sex of a lifetime as both men moaned and writhed against each other's sweaty bodies.

"Ughhh! I'm cumming!" John blurted out as he shot his release all over the bed sheets.

"That's a good boy! Take my fucking load now!" Randy gave one final thrust as he filled John with his own pearly essence.

"Wow, you are a good pervert, Randy." John looked back at his gasping boyfriend. "I think you should play one more often."

"Who says I was playing, Cena?" Randy gave his lover's ass a playful spank as he withdrew his drained manhood. " I'm a horny fucker every minute I'm around you." "That was a strange mix of sweet and disgusting." John laughed as he climbed from the bed to go get a shower. "Now that you've got me all filthy I have to go get cleaned up."

"I'll help you." Randy purred as he dragged the amused Cena toward their bathroom. It was so fun to get clean only to get dirty again. Randy Orton was a sex machine and John Cena his batteries that kept him charged up. Fuck the Energizer Bunny, the Viper had stamina to burn. They were so perfect for each other in every way.

(That's all folks. Thanks again to gamesgrl for helping me get back these old one shots. She is also sending me some of the stories I co wrote with her last year to repost for anyone interested in reading.)


End file.
